Little Sister
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Alien Fic. Set after Sexual Healing but before Crazy, Max gets a pressing feeling to go somewhere, what happens when he and Liz finds what was causing Max to go searching for? what does it mean? Completed with last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Little Sister

Characters: Max and Liz (As usual)

Rating: YTEEN/TEEN rating may go up later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few people; the rest of the Roswell belongs to Jason.

Summary: Set after Sexual Healing but before Crazy.

What if Max felt the need to go to the Pod Chamber, even if he doesn't know where it is? So Along with Liz he goes there only to make a surprising discovery, what is it and what does it mean?

Warning: Humour – hopefully and fluff throughout. I kinda need a break from the angst stories at the moment.

This probably be a weekly update, I'm not sure yet.

Chapter 1

Liz Parker hummed to herself as she cleaned the milkshake machine, Alex Whitman was sitting at the counter looking at her with an amused expression while Michael Gurien shook his head from where he was standing behind the hatch and Maria DeLuca standing in front of the hatch.

"Someone seems to be in a good morning today." Alex teased and Liz laughed as she turned around to face him.

"I'm in a great mood today, we got a lecture from mom and dad on to be safe and don't rush into things too fast, we still have our whole life ahead of us." Liz explained and Alex smiled.

"So, you're not grounded?" Alex asked and Liz shook her head.

"Nope, I managed to assure mom and dad that Max and I went out into the desert just to get away from everything and talk about what was happening between us and that we came to the conclusion that we weren't ready for the next step and decided to take things slower." Liz explained and Alex nodded.

"Is Moon Doggie coming in today?" Maria teased and Liz laughed.

"What is it with you giving the boys nickname, you called Kyle a poodle, Michael Spaceboy and now you have named Max Moon doggie?" Liz asked and Maria shrugged.

"We need to give them nicknames, it makes it more funnier when everyone starts to try and figure out who we are talking about." Maria teased and Alex shook his head.

"Order up!" Michael called as he rang the bell, Maria shrugged as she walked over and collected the order as Liz turned back to Alex.

"Yep, Max is coming in today during my break." Liz stated and Alex nodded.

"I'm gonna head over to the U.F.O Centre and hang out with Max, it's great hanging out with you girls but I kinda need a male bonding time." Alex stated as he leaned over and kissed Liz on the forehead.

"Sure, you are coming over with Max?" Liz asked and Alex nodded.

"See ya then." He called out as he left the Crashdown.

Alex walked into the U.F.O Centre and headed down the stairs, he smiled when he saw all the alien stuff hanging all over the place, he always found this place amusing, even more so now that Max was working in the U.F.O Centre.

"Hey Alex." A male voice stated, Alex turned and saw Max Evan shoving the insides of an alien back into the body.

"Hey Max, how it going?" he asked and Max shrugged.

"Good, although I do wish that the kids would leave this alien alone, I don't think he is happy having his insides ripped out all the time." Max stated and Alex laughed.

"I think you're right." Alex stated and shook his head. "Man, is Milton around?" he asked.

"Do you need help with anything?" Milton asked as he popped up beside Alex, causing him to jump from the shock. "Do you wish to know anything about the aliens or have you received information about an alien whereabouts?" Milton asked; Alex managed to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I think I might know an alien, she is blonde, she is smaller than me and is the best friend of Max's girlfriend." Alex stated and Milton's hopeful expression faded.

"Her? No, she is too flaky, she would scare off any aliens." Milton stated before walking off and Alex turned to Max with an amused expression.

"Funny, I heard she was dating one." Alex teased and Max laughed.

"Oh man that was funny, you really need to stop teasing him." Max warned him and Alex shrugged.

"Better, Liz has a soft spot for him, she thinks he funny, weird but funny." Alex stated and Max nodded.

"Ditto for him, he thinks Liz is a small cute thing. Don't tell Liz what I told you though, you know what's she like when someone mentions her height." Max stated and Alex smirked as he nodded.

"Oh I know alright but she is adorable isn't she?" Alex teased and Max laughed.

"Yeah, you got that right." Max told him and Alex shook his head.

"Hey, when do you get off?" Alex asked and Max looked at his watch.

"In five mins." Max replied and Alex nodded.

"Cool, I'm gonna look about, meet you at the entrance? I'm supposed to go over to the Crashdown, might as well go with you." Alex told him and Max nodded as Alex browed the room, looking at all the alien stuff, leaving Max shaking his with amusement. They definitely had good friends.

He went to shift one of the display when a panicky/pressing feeling shot through his body, causing him to groan and flinch from fear, he didn't know where it came from, just when he was about to check himself, the feeling disappeared causing him to frown in confusion, what the hell was that?

Liz was busy taking orders from a table when the door jingled, signally a new customers, she looked up and smiled when Max and Alex stepped through. Isabel had arrived a few minutes earlier and was now laughing at something Maria had told her. Max looked around the place before his eyes finally settled on Liz, he sent her a half smile before heading over to the counter where everyone else was waiting for Liz to finally take her break.

She got the orders and walked over to the hatch where Jose was working.

"Table 4." Liz called out as she pinned the order on the turning rack, Jose smiled as he grabbed the order and winked as she smiled and walked over to the other. "Hey." Liz called out as Max leaned in and kissed her. She smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back while the other rolled their eyes and shook their heads, amused.

"So, we're hanging out tonight?" Maria asked as Max and Liz broke apart and they all move over to their usual booth.

"Erm, not I, Max and I have a date tonight." Liz informed Maria and Maria nodded.

"No problem, you're still up for a movie night Isabel?" Maria asked and Isabel nodded.

"Yep, count me in, after everything we just found out, we need a break from all this." Isabel stated and Maria nodded.

"Great! Alex you grab the films, Isabel and I will get the snacks and such and Michael, you can order the pizza." Maria suggested and they nodded.

"No prob, want the usual?" he asked and she nodded.

"Where are we going for our date?" Liz asked, ignoring the others and Max smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Max teased and Liz laughed as he leaned in a kissed her.

"We're heading to Senior Chows, I know how much you love it there then we're heading back to my house to watch a film." He told her and she nodded as the waitress brought over their foods and drinks. They continued to have lunch like normal teenagers having fun with their friends.

Max and Liz found themselves in Max's bedroom, ignoring the film as they continued to taste the other. Max broke away from her lips so he could taste her skin on her neck.

"Hm…" Liz silently moaned out as Max's lip trailed down to her neck, she tilted her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck, Max kissed it slowly and softly, relishing in the fact that the orb wasn't pressing them forward anymore and the fact that he was kissing Liz. Liz shifted so that she was straddling Max's lap, Max wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her snugly against his body as he let his lips trail back up to her lips so he could taste her again when the feeling started up once more, only this time it was more stronger.

He winced slightly and Liz pulled away to look at him, confused.

"Max?" Liz asked and Max looked at her.

"I don't feel good." He whispered and Liz scrambled of his lap and stroked back his hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I feel something is nagging me, pressing me to do something." Max gasped out as the feeling intensive, he didn't understand it and it was scaring him.

"Max, do you want me to call the others?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, I feel it's wanting me to do something but it isn't anything like calling them or anything." Max explained as he stood up.

"What do you want to do?" Liz asked as she stood up and placed a hand on Max's stomach and her arm around his waist.

"We need to get in the jeep." Max explained and they both walked out of the Evan's house and Max got into the driver's side while Liz got into the passenger side.

Max put the car into motion and backed out of the driveway and drove off into the direction of the desert.

"Do you know where you're going?" Liz asked.

"Back to where the Evans found me." Max whispered and Liz looked at him.

"Do you think there's something there that will help you find where you crashed?" Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"I don't but I need to be pretty important if I'm getting the need to run there." Max explained and Liz thought about it.

"Do you think it might be Naesco calling you?" Liz asked and Max shook his head.

"No, somehow I get the feeling that it's completely different." Max told her, puzzled and Liz thought about it.

"Maybe there's something of the crash that was left behind and needs to be found, you know, like the orb." Liz suggested and Max shrugged.

"Maybe." He replied quietly and they both lapsed in to deep thoughts, thinking about what could lay ahead of them.

Soon Max came to a stop, he parked just off the road where the Evan's found them and they got out of the jeep, they both linked hands before walking off, letting Max's feeling led him to where they needed to go.

Soon they came to a stop, they found themselves surrounded by cliffs and they both looked around confused.

"Where are we?" Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"I think we're at the place where I was born." Max told her in a puzzled tone as his eyes drifted to a tall cliff, he tugged on her hand, gently, and they both walked up the cliff, Max could feel the need getting stronger.

"Max, we're in front of a cliff." Liz told him and he nodded.

"I know, I think there is some kind of chamber in here but I can't remember how to open it." Max groaned out in frustration, Liz thought back to the memories.

"Max, Michael opened the wall, he waved his hand and there was a sliver handprint." Liz told him as she remembered, Max looked at her before looking at the wall, he took a deep breath before waving his hand and a sliver handprint appeared.

Startled, Max looked down at Liz and she smiled as she nodded. She had a feeling that it's wasn't bad what was about to happen, that it was something that was going to change their lives but for the good. "Go ahead Max, you need to know what was pressing you to get it." Liz comforted him and he nodded as he placed his hand on the handprint, there was a rumbling sound and the rock in front of them slid backward and then sideways to reveal a doorway into the chamber.

They both stepped in and looked around the place, there was an eerie light filling the place and it was quite dark.

"Max, what is this place?" Liz asked; Max shook his head.

"I don't know." Max whispered, they saw five pods; all five of them were broken.

"Oh my, Max, this was where you were born, I remember seeing this place when you reversed the connection to me!" Liz exclaimed and Max shook his head, amazed and stunned.

"Why would I suddenly remember this and why was I was being pressed to come here?" Max asked; Liz shrugged as she looked around and gasped when she saw something, Max turned and was stuck dumb when saw this. "Oh my god." Liz whispered as she clutched Max's hand, Max just stared at the sight in front of him, stunned.

TBC.

Hoped you liked it.

I updated Secrets Among Friends


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a small girl standing in front of the pods, she looked about five or six to them and she naked. She had long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes and a small button nose.

_Zan?_ She called out in her head, Max flinched when he heard this in his head, causing Liz to look up at him.

"Max?" she asked.

"I heard her, she spoke to me in my head." Max whispered and Liz looked at the girl before looking at him.

"Didn't you tell me that you, Isabel and Michael couldn't speak when you first came out of your pods?" Liz asked and Max nodded. "Judging by the look of her, I think she just came out of her pod." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"I don't understand how I could forget it, I mean, we know that there is a fourth alien out there but to know that she was still here all that time." Max breathed out and Liz nodded.

She noticed that the girl shivered slightly and she felt her heart melt, she pulled off her jacket and walked over to her and wrapped it around the little girl before lifting her up.

"What are we going to do with her Max? We can't hand her over to the authorities!" and Max nodded.

"Maybe if we talk to my mom and dad, they'll let us keep her." Max explained, he watched as the little girl rested her head on Liz's shoulder, Liz looked down and the little girl gave her a slow sweet smile, causing her to smile back.

"Max, I think she is your sister." Liz explained and Max looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Max asked and Liz smiled up at him.

"She has your eyes, your colour of hair and your smile." Liz explained, Max walked over to them and the girl lifted her hand and placed it on Max's cheek, they both locked eyes and Max soon got flashes.

_His mother smiling down at him as she held a bundle in her arms, he looked in it and smiled when he saw his little sister._

_The girl laughing as Max chased her down the corridors, his laughers mixing in with hers and her squeal of delights as he swung her up and swung them around._

_His agony of seeing her flying across the room and her back hitting the wall, seeing her crumple to the ground, lifeless._

_Seeing her push her way out of the pod, crying out for her big brother as she looked at the empty pods._

Max gasped as he broke out of the flashes; he saw that he was kneeling on the ground, tears running down his face as Liz wiped them away, kneeling down beside him. "Max?" Liz whispered and Max reached up and touched the girl's cheek gently, both of them watched as she leaned into the hand.

"She's my little sister." Max whispered and Liz smiled slightly as she wiped his tears away.

"You okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, just stunned you know, Michael, Isabel and I just thought we were the only ones along with the fourth one on earth, to know that I have a little sister just…" Max trailed off.

"Mind-blowing?" Liz asked and Max nodded.

"God she beautiful." Max whispered out and Liz smiled.

"I have to agree with you there." Liz whispered as she stroked back the girl's hair. "I think I fell in love with her the minute I saw her." Liz admitted and Max laughed softly.

"It was the same in our past life, everyone fell in love with her because she was cute." Max whispered and Liz looked at him.

"You remember your past?" she asked and Max shook his head.

"Not all of it, just her." Max explained and Liz looked at him.

"What happened? You just freaked out and slumped to the ground and tears came." Liz explained and Max shook his head, trying to sort out his memories and feeling.

"I saw her die." He whispered and Liz gasped. "She was flung against a wall by someone, I know he's dangerous but I can't remember who he is, she was only eight at the time when she died."

"Oh Max." Liz whispered as she pulled Max into a hug while hugging the little girl tighter to her.

"I know it's not real but my heart still need time process it." Max whispered and she nodded.

"How are we gonna tell the others?" Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"I have no idea." Max stated with a shake of his head and she sighed.

"We better head back home, my jacket is not going to keep her warmer for very long." Liz told him and he nodded he helped her up, Liz transferred the girl into Max's arms and watched as the little girl smile up at Max before resting her head on his shoulder, causing her to fall in love with her all over again, she was most definitely adorable.

Max shifted the car into motion as they sped down the highway, heading back to Roswell, back to their homes. Liz had phone ahead and told everyone to meet up at Michael's apartment as they had a meeting and had something to tell them, they demanded answers over the phone but Liz had cut them off saying that they'll get the answers they want when they get home. "She's sleeping." Liz told Max as she turned back to the front before looking behind her once more, the little girl was curled up under the blankets, sleeping peacefully, her dark locks scattered all over the place.

"Can't keep your eyes off her can you?" Max teased and Liz blushed slightly as she turned to face him with laugher filling the air.

"No, she's just adorable." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"I feel the same." Mad admitted and Liz sighed.

"What do you think Isabel and Michael will do?" Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"I have no idea, I'm hoping that they will fall in love with her when they see her but they are more cautious than I am." Max admitted.

"I just know that Maria will end up hogging her for the rest of the night, she loves children and Alex probably fall in love with her." Liz stated and Max smiled.

"What about you? How do you feel?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"I don't know, I feel that a piece of the puzzle has finally been filled, when you reversed the connection, I felt a sense of misplaceness in you, now I think we have finally found out why you were feeling that way." Liz told him and Max nodded before smirking at her.

"Misplaceness?" Max asked and Liz, playfully, hit him on the arm.

"So sue me for making up a word to try and fit in." Liz told him and he laughed. "Do you think your mom and dad will accept her?" Liz asked and Max shrugged and Liz sighed. "Max." she stated, Max looked away from the road to look at her in the eyes and sighed. "I really think you should tell your parents about you and Isabel, how are you going to explain that she is your sister? You can hardly say that your parents abandoned her, it won't work."

"Liz…" Max started and Liz reached over and covered his hand with hers.

"I know you are scared Max, you have every right to be but you your mother loves you so much, I feel she will accept this no problem. In her heart, you are her children." Liz whispered and Max sighed.

"Can I at least think about it?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Yes but please, try and not think about the worse scenarios about what could happen, I do that all the time only to get a different response from what I was expecting, you parents just might surprise you Max." Liz explained and Max nodded.

They rode the rest of the way in silence till they reached Michael's apartment, where they stopped outside, they both sat there and looked up the building, wondering what they were going to tell the gang, they were still having a hard time believing that the little girl behind them was Max's sister let alone just came out of her pod, how the gang going to react?

Liz was the first one to make a move. "They're not gonna know if we just sit here." She told him and he nodded.

"I know, I'm just…" he trailed off and she looked at him.

"Scared?" she asked and he nodded. "I feel the same but I'm sure the gang will accept her once they find out how we found her." Liz tried to convince Max; Max looked at her and gave her a smile telling her that he knew what she was trying to do and that he loved her for it.

"Yeah, you're right, lets move." He told her as he got out of the jeep; Liz got out and walked over to the little girl sleeping in the back.

"Hi sweetie." Liz whispered as the girl opened her eyes and locked eyes with Liz, she gave Liz a sweet smile before lifting her hands, wanting to be held.

Liz unfastened her seatbelt and wrapped the covers around her before lifting her out and settling her in her arms, Max smiled as he wrapped an arm around Liz's waist and they both headed up the stairs to Michael's apartment. Max opened the door and he stepped through first, he saw Michael leaning against the counter, Isabel and Maria sitting on the counter chairs and Alex sitting on the small couch.

"What's the meeting about Maxwell?" Michael demanded, Max stepped aside and Liz stepped in with the small girl huddling into her.

Everyone stood up and stared at the small girl in a stunned shock.

"Oh my…" Maria whispered, Max closed the door and stood next to Liz.

"Earlier I had a strange feeling, it was a pressing need so I decided to follow it, Liz came with me and we found the pod chamber, where we were born. That was where we found her." Max stated as he pointed at the little girl.

"Max, are you saying she's like one of us?" Isabel asked and Max nodded.

"Isabel, she just came out of her pod." Max explained.

"Why call you, why not all of us?" Michael demanded.

"Michael, she's my little sister, she was calling out for me because I wasn't in the Pod Chamber waiting for her." Max explained.

"She's our sister?" Isabel asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know why she didn't call out for you." Max admitted.

The little girl started to feel nervous with everyone except Max and Liz staring at her, she felt a small tingle in her hands, and Maria gasped when she saw the girl's hands glowing.

"Liz." Maria whispered, Max turned around and saw his sister was leaving small handprints over Liz's arms.

"Liz, she is leaving handprints over you." Max stated, Liz looked down and smiled when she saw small handprints before looking up.

"I think she is scared." Liz whispered. "I'm gonna take her into the bedroom, continue, I'll be right back." She told him before kissing him on the cheek and heading into the bedroom with the girl.

"Right Maxwell, we want answers and we want them now!" Michael stated and Max sighed.

Liz settled the girl on the bed and smiled when she saw the handprints fading away, the little girl looked up at her with a smile causing Liz to giggle slightly, she leaned over and tapped her nose slightly, causing the little girl to let out a small giggle and bat the finger away.

"Okay, we need to get you some clothes as that cover won't help you any longer, maybe we could get Max to change some of Michael's clothes so they can fit you." Liz told her as she walked over to Michael's closet and looked for a t-shirt and some soft pair of jeans, she soon found a pair of plain back t-shirt and a dark blue soft jean.

She settled them on the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and stuck her head out. "Hi." She stated when everyone looked at her. "Could one of you three please come in here?" She asked, Max got up and moved into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she pointed to the clothes.

"Could you shrink them so they could fit her? I don't think it's a good idea to let her stay in the covers any longer." Liz explained and Max nodded as he walked over and swiped his hand over the clothes, shrinking them down to the girl's size.

"You know, we can't keep calling her, her or little girl." Max stated and Liz laughed as she took the clothes and settled the girl on her lap.

"Tell me about it, do you have any names in mind?" Liz asked as she pulled the t-shirt over the girl's head. Max sat down next to her.

"What about Tammy?" Max asked and Liz thought about it before looking down at the girl.

"What do you think?" Liz asked, the girl giggled as she smiled up at Liz, causing Liz to smile. "Tammy is it then." Liz stated as she pulled on the jeans and fastened it for her. She lifted Tammy up into her arms, smiling at Tammy curled herself up in Liz's arms, resting her head on Liz's shoulder and playing with a strand of Liz's hair as she looked at Max. "She looks like you when you are being serious." Liz teased and Max laughed as he kissed her forehead before stroking Tammy's cheek and leading the way out of Michael's room where the rest was waiting for them.

"What are you going to do about her?" Alex asked once Max, Liz and Tammy entered the living room.

"Her name is Tammy, we felt we couldn't keep calling her little girl or her." Liz explained as she walked over to the couch and sat down, settling Tammy on her lap.

"She's cute." Maria stated as she sat down next to Liz, Tammy looked at her before giving her a sweet smile, reaching over and touching Maria's cheek, causing Maria's heart to melt and Liz smiled.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Liz teased Maria and she blushed slightly as she stroked Tammy's cheek.

"So arrest me." Maria teased back and Liz laughed as Max sat down next to her.

"To answer Alex's question, Liz and I talked about it, we need to tell Mom and Dad the truth." Max stated, he saw hope light up in Isabel's eyes.

"Really?" She asked and Max nodded.

"How else can we explain that she is really our sister? Our parents believe that we were abandoned or our parents died in a car crash." Max explained and Michael shook his head.

"Bad idea Max." Michael stated and Max stood up.

"Michael, I don't really want to tell my parents in fear of what they'll say but we have to keep Tammy with us, I'm not going to allow the adoption service just take her away from us." Max stated.

"Why doesn't she stay here?" Michael asked and Liz looked at him.

"Michael, you can't leave a child alone, you are either at work or school, it's not fair on Tammy." Liz explained.

"I still don't see why you should tell your parents!" Michael exploded and Isabel huffed.

"Michael, they are our parents, they deserve the truth!" Isabel exclaimed and Michael crossed his arms.

"No they don't, you haven't done anything to make them think you are different, therefore you can just tell them that the Adoption Service phone you and told you that you have a sister." Michael replied and Max shook his head.

"That won't work, there are too many holes in the story, they'll ask why not phone them as they are the ones who adopted us, they'll want to make sure that they are able to take on another child beside, they'll just phone the adoption service and find out that we lied." Max explained before looking at Michael. "I know you hate the thought, if you want, we can just tell mom and dad about Isabel, Tammy and I, we won't mention you if you are that scared." Max explained.

"I still don't like it." Michael grounded out and Isabel shrugged.

"Tough, it's our decision if we want to tell mom and dad, not yours." Isabel stated before storming out of the apartment, leaving everyone silent in her wake.

"Uh, I'm gonna go after her." Alex told them as he grabbed his jacket and hurried after Isabel.

Liz looked down at Tammy, who was know huddled up in her arms, sliver handprints forming once more.

"I guess we can safely say that she leaves handprints when she is scared or upset." Liz spoke up and everyone looked down to see that Liz had sliver handprints on her arms and clothes once more.

"Great, why don't we just phone the F.B.I?" Michael bit out and Liz stood up.

"Maybe if you stop being angry, she wouldn't get upset, you are scaring her by being angry!" Liz snapped; Michael stood up straight. "Good, now maybe we can talk about this rationally rather than snapping at everyone." Liz stated as Tammy started to calm down in her arms, Max stepped next to her and took Tammy into his arms, everyone watched as the handprints faded.

"I thought they take a few days." Maria commented as she stood next to Liz.

"Apparently with Tammy, once she's calmed down, they fade." Liz explained, everyone watched as Tammy snuggled in closer to Max.

"Maybe we should take a vote." Maria suggested and everyone looked at her. "You know, to see if Max and Isabel should tell their parents the truth."

"Good idea." Alex told them as he and Isabel entered the apartment.

"Great, yes we tell them, no, we find something else to do about Tammy." Max stated.

"I think you should tell them, they obviously love you and they would be able to help us when we go on these road trips and such. And add in the fact that Tammy has powers, she need to be around people who can help her to control it." Liz voted.

"I vote no." Michael stated.

"I vote yes, I agree with Liz, they really could help us when it comes to disappearing." Maria put forward.

"I vote yes, they are my parents, I love them and I don't want to lie to them." Isabel informed.

"I vote yes, I agree with Liz about Tammy need to be around people who understand what's happening to her." Alex voted and everyone turned to Max.

"I vote yes." Max sighed and Isabel smiled.

"Can we go and tell them now?" Isabel asked and Max nodded.

"Might as well get this over and done with." Max stated, fear filling his body slightly, Liz linked her hand with his, comforting him.

"Do you want me to come?" Liz asked and Max nodded.

"Please, you can help us where to start and such." Max whispered and Liz nodded.

Max, Liz, Isabel grabbed their stuff, ready to get going when Maria piped up.

"Phone us and let us know what happen." Maria asked and Liz nodded as the led the gang out of the apartment to head to the jeep so they could go to the Evans' house and finally tell them their children's heritance.

TBC

I updated 'Secrets Among Friends'


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I wanted to let you know, Tammy is the same person in Secrets Among Friends and in this story, just different ages. I have kinda become fond of Tammy that I wanted to put her in this story.

Chapter 3

Max and Isabel stepped into the Evan's house, Max was holding onto Liz's hand tightly while Tammy cuddled into Max's chest. Diane Evans stepped out of the kitchen when she heard the door opened and stopped short when she saw the little girl in Max's arms.

"Max?" she asked and Max sighed as his hand tightened a bit more on Liz's.

"Is dad here?" Max asked and Diane nodded.

"Phillip!" she called out, Phillip came out of the study and stepped into the hallway.

"What is it Diane?" He asked and stopped short when he saw the little with Max.

"Can we please sit down and talk?" Max asked and they nodded as they all stepped into the living room.

Max sat in the middle of the couch while Liz sat to the right of him and Isabel sat to the left of him, he settled Tammy on his lap so she was comfortable.

"Max, who is the girl?" Diane asked and Max sighed.

"This is Tammy, she is our sister." Max explained and Diane head reared back in shock.

"What?" she gasped out meanwhile Phillip went into lawyer mode.

"Are you sure she is your sister? I mean, it could be someone who is playing tricks on you." Phillip told him and Max shook his head.

"No, she's really my sister." Max assured.

"How?" Diane asked and Max gulped, he opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Mrs. Evans, Max and Isabel are special." Liz started and Diane smiled.

"I know." She whispered as she looked at her kids fondly.

"There is no easy way to say this but they are not of this planet." Liz whispered and both adults looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Phillip demanded.

"Dad, Max and I are aliens, we came out of the pods from the crash." Isabel jumped in and they looked at her.

"Isabel, this is not the time for jokes." Phillip snapped and Tammy whimpered as fear started up once more, everyone looked at her and the Evans gasped when they saw sliver handprints appearing over Max's arms.

"Hey, sh." Liz soothed as she took Tammy into her arms, they saw the handprints fading slowly as Liz rocked Tammy in her arms, comforting her.

Liz looked up and smiled at them. "Sorry, she's tends to get frightened when people start getting a bit angry." Liz explained as she felt Tammy calm down in her arms.

"What did I just see?" Phillip asked and Max sighed.

"Tammy is like us, that why we know that she is our sister. We tend to leave sliver handprints when we do something." Max explained.

"He left a sliver handprint on me when he healed me that day of the shooting." Liz told them and they looked at her.

"You were shot that day?" Diane asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, If Max hadn't healed me, I would have died." She told them, rubbing her thumb over the back of Max's hand.

"This is getting…" Phillip started but Diane placed her hand on his arm, silencing him.

"Not now Phillip." She whispered before turning to Max. "Is this the secret you didn't you want to tell me?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, we were never abandoned, the day you found us was the day we came out of our pods." Max explained.

"And you can do things?" she asked and Max nodded.

"I can heal, Isabel can go into people dreams and see what they are dreaming; we call it a dream walk." Max explained.

"Max, this is nonsense." Phillip stated and Max shook his head.

"Max." Liz whispered and he turned to her. "Show him."

Max nodded as he looked around, he saw the picture that had a painting in it, he stood up and walked over to it, everyone watched as he waved his hand over the painting, draining it of it's colour. Phillip and Diane's face paled when they saw this, Max waved his hand again and the colours filled the painting once more. He walked over to the couch and sat down once more.

"Oh my." Diane whispered and Max winced slightly.

"We're still Max and Isabel." Max explained and Liz tightened her grip on his hand, comforting him.

"I know you are honey, it's just going to take some time getting use to." Diane explained and Max nodded.

"What are you going to do about Tammy, as she's like us, she needs to be around people who can help her with her powers." Isabel explained and Diane nodded.

"Of course we'll keep her but we need to go through the adoption process and such in order to gain her legally." Phillip informed them and Max nodded.

"Do you want to talk about the stuff you just found out and make plans about Tammy?" Max asked, both parents nodded.

"That's a good idea." Diane stated and Max nodded as he turned to Liz.

"Liz, could you take Tammy with you?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Sure, no problem. I will be at the Crashdown." Liz told him and kissed him slightly before taking Tammy's hand and walking out of the house with her.

"Why are you letting Liz take her?" Diane asked.

"Tammy tends to get upset easily, Liz and I are the only one who can calm her down. Beside, we need to talk about things and I don't want to do it with Tammy around." Max explained and Diane nodded as they all went into the kitchen to get drinks and talk.

Liz walked into the Crashdown, she was looking after Tammy while Max and Isabel discuss some stuff for Tammy's living arrangement, Tammy was holding onto Liz's hand as tight as she could while looking around at all the strange stuff with wide eyes.

Jeff and Nancy Parker stepped out of the backroom and their eyes widen when they saw Liz walk up to the counter and lift a little girl up on to the stool. They walked over to their daughter.

"Liz?" Nancy asked and Liz turned around and smiled when she saw her mother.

"Hey mom, dad." Liz greeted.

"Who is this?" Jeff asked as he watched the little girl look up at them, regarding them with serious dark eyes before smiling sweetly.

"Oh this is Tammy, she's Max's little sister; the adoption service called the Evans and told them that Max and Isabel had a little sister that had been abandoned. The adoption service knew that Tammy belonged to Max because they have the same blood." Liz explained and Nancy shook her head.

"Their parents abandoned her as well?" Nancy asked and Liz nodded.

"It looks that way, she's hasn't spoken." Liz explained and Nancy smiled at the young girl who turned to look at Nancy's bracelets.

"She's adorable." Nancy stated and Liz smiled.

"You should have seen Max when he first seen her, he was completely gone." Liz stated with a small laugh. "Could you watch her while I get her a drink please?" she asked and they both nodded as Liz headed over to the fruit machine and filled out orange juice with a hint of Tabasco before heading back to the counter and grabbed a straw, she sat herself next to Tammy and helped her to drink. "There you go sweetie." Liz soothed as she ran a hand through Tammy's dark locks.

"Where's Max?" Jeff asked.

"He and Isabel are talking with his parents over living arrangements for Tammy, you know, what bed should they get and such." Liz explained and Jeff nodded.

"How old is she?" Nancy asked and Liz shrugged.

"The adopting service says she either about five or six, they're not so sure." Liz admitted as she watched Tammy finish off the drink.

"Will Max be coming over?" Nancy asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, once he and his parents have sorted out most of the details, he will be coming over here and we're just gonna hang out here with Tammy till she gets used to people." Liz explained as she lifted Tammy into her arms. "She tends to get upset when people are angry and such."

"That's okay, we'll see you later honey." Nancy stated as she kissed Liz's forehead before walking out with Jeff, wondering if Liz wasn't getting in too deep with Max Evans.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Liz teased Tammy as she tickled Tammy side, revelling in the giggles Tammy elicited before moving over to the back room so she could take Tammy up the stairs in case an argument or the tension got her upset.

Liz found herself back in the Crashdown, Tammy had a lot of fun playing with her dolls and stuff but she had made a habit of changing colours on stuff that Liz had given up and took her back down the stairs, she made a note to tell Max to see if he could change everything back, she would keep it the way it was if it wasn't for her parents. She sighed as Tammy looked at the paintings with wide eyes from where she was sitting on Liz's lap.

The door jingled and Tammy turned to the door, her dark eyes lit up when she saw Max come striding through the door, she started bouncing in Liz's lap, causing Liz to start laughing as Max sat down beside her and took Tammy into his arms.

"How was she?" Max asked after he kissed Liz hello.

"She was fine, she managed to take her drink with no problem." Liz explained and Max nodded. "How did it go with your parents?"

"Fine, Mom and Isabel have gone shopping to get stuff for Tammy, they are still a little shocked about Isabel and I but you were right, they still accept us." Max stated and Liz smiled as she saw Tammy looking curiously at her necklace before reaching out.

"She's been one curious cat all day." Liz stated as Tammy traced the sliver heart necklace.

Max smiled.

"I was the same when I first came out, everything was new to me. I had to touch something just to see what it felt like and such." Max explained and Liz nodded.

"I was the same when I was younger, always getting into mischief and such." Liz told him and he laughed.

"I can just imagine that." He teased and she hit him on the arm.

"Shut up." She told him, good-naturedly and he laughed. "What did you parents say?" Liz asked and Max sighed.

"Dad is going to draw up some adopting papers so they can adopt Tammy and look after her with us." Max explained.

"What about when you are at school?" she asked.

"Mom will stay behind till she is ready to start school then when she is, I have to pick her up as we stop at the same time." He told her and Liz nodded.

"Do you think she will be okay at school?" Liz asked, concerned and Max smiled down at her, pleased that she was concerned about Tammy.

"Once she gets used to people and relax instead of being scared, she won't be leaving sliver handprints about." Max assured and Liz smiled up at him.

"Don't think you would be leaving any about when you are in a really good mood huh?" Liz teased and Max gulped at the lust that was shining in his eyes, he bent down to kiss her but Tammy decided to squirm a little, being bored and Liz laughed. "Remember, we have a child with us." Liz teased and Max glared at her, playfully. "Oh by the way, could you change my stuff back to their normal colours later? Tammy had a lot of fun finding my underwear and transforming my furniture into the same colour, I would keep it the same if I wasn't living with my parents." She told him as she got up and headed over to the counter while Max sat there, open mouth before looking down at his sister.

"Underwear?" he muttered to himself. "Oh hell." Liz was giggling as she got the drinks thinking that Max was most definitely a guy.

Isabel and Diane were walking through the shopping mall.

"So, how are you coping with everything?" Isabel asked and Diane sighed.

"I can see why Max held back from telling us, he was so scared." She explained.

"How did you know?" Isabel asked and Diane smiled.

"He was holding on Liz's hand so tight." Diane told her and sighed sadly. "He loves her, doesn't he?" she asked and Isabel nodded.

"He's been crazy about her since he first met her in third grade, from what I heard from Maria, Liz has been crazy about him since she first met in third grade but because he tends to blend into the background and not notice his surrounding, she tried to approach him and he stayed aloof." Isabel explained and Diane shook her head.

"My baby boy." She whispered and Isabel smiled.

"How are you dealing with the whole Tammy thing?" she asked and Diane smiled.

"She's cute isn't she?" Diane asked and Isabel laughed.

"Yeah she is, Max and Liz love her and we've only know her a day." Isabel explained.

"How did you managed to keep your secret a secret all these years?" Diane asked and Isabel sighed as she pointed to the bench.

"Let's sit down." Isabel suggested and they both sat down, Isabel turned to face her. "It was hard but we needed to keep it a secret so that the F.B.I didn't find out, we have already had an close encounter with one of them after the shooting. We just made sure that we didn't use our powers a lot unless it was an emergency, like Max healing Liz." Isabel explained and Diane nodded.

"Will Tammy have powers like you?" Diane asked and Isabel shrugged.

"So far, Max's powers are more physical, mine is mental as I can go into people's dreams, Max can't do that but he can heal while I can only heal a little bit, the only thing that Max has mental is the connection he can make. He had made a connection to Liz so that Liz could see that he was still him after finding out the truth." Isabel explained. "As we have different powers, we don't know what kind of powers Tammy could have." Isabel explained and Diane nodded, they both looked off into the fountain that was across them, wondering what the future was going to bring.

TBC

I have updated Secrets Among Friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tammy woke up the next morning, she looked around the room before sliding out of her bed and walking out of her room, she looked about the hall before seeing light shining at the end of the hall and she walked over to it. Tammy entered the kitchen and looked at the cupboard before opening one and reaching into pull out a bag, she sat down and looked into it curiously before tipping the contents out. The white sugar filled the floor and she reached over to try and stick it together but it wasn't working, frustrated she looked back into the cupboard and pulled out another bag and tipped the contents out, brown sugar filled the floor and she began packing it together, smiling when it stuck together.

Max woke up due to sunlight shining in his face, he sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face before pulling back the covers and stepping out of bed, he scratched his chest as he pulled up his joggers before stepping out of his bedroom and heading toward Tammy's to see if she was up.

He walked by her bedroom and looked in only for his brows to furrow when he realised that she wasn't in her bed, he stepped into the room and looked around, not finding her.

"Tammy?" he called out, when she didn't poke her head out from under anything he backed out of the bedroom and looked down into the hallway, he could hear some patting noises, he, with a puzzled face, walked toward the kitchen.

He stepped into the kitchen only to stop short when he saw Tammy playing with the brown sugar, making a sandcastle.

"Oh Hell." He muttered under his breath as he walked over to Tammy. "Tammy." Max called out and Tammy looked up and gave him her sweet smile causing his heart to jolt slightly and him to shake his head. He knelt down beside her and stroked back her hair.

"Max?" a female voice asked and he turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"Tammy decided to play with the sugar." Max explained and Diane smiled slightly as she stepped into the kitchen and saw the white sugar abandoned all over the floor and Tammy playing with the brown sugar.

"You were same sweetie." Diane told him as she lifted Tammy and sat her on the stool while pulling out some wet wipes.

"I did not play with the sugar." Max stated as the doorbell rang, he moved toward it get it and opened it.

"Hey." Liz greeted as she kissed Max only to pull back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tammy decided to make a sandcastle out of sugar." Max told her and she bit her bottom lip.

"You're kidding?" she asked and Max shook his head.

"Nope, she found the white sugar and poured it all over the kitchen floor, when that wouldn't stick together, she found the brown sugar and happily played with that." Max informed her as he led her into the kitchen.

Tammy was sitting at the counter, watching as Diane wiped her hands cleaned with the wet wipes, trying to get the sugar of her hands, she turned and smiled when she saw Liz.

"Hi sweetie, you been playing?" Liz asked as she kissed Tammy's forehead.

"With the sugar no doubt." Isabel told her from where she was sitting at the edge of the counter and Liz smiled.

"Could you finish off cleaning her hands? I need to get the sugar cleared up." Diane told her and she nodded.

"Sure, no problem." Liz told her as she pulled out a couple of wet wipes and started cleaning Tammy's hands and Diane grabbed the dust and the dust pan and started clearing up the sugar.

"It's amazing how much mess a child could make." Diane told them and Liz laughed.

"Tell me about it, my cousins were the same." Liz told her and smiled as Tammy's hands were cleaned. "There you go, all clean." Liz told her.

Tammy raised herself up slightly; hands held out, wanting Liz to hold her and Liz picked her up, placing her on her lap.

"How come you are here?" Isabel asked and Liz looked at her.

"Max and I are taking Tammy to the park, we thought it'll be good for Tammy to get out and meet some kids of her own age and see if she can pick up on the talking." Liz explained and Diane nodded.

"That's a good idea, Phillip and I did that with Max and Isabel when they wouldn't talk." Diane explained as she finished up clearing the sugar and binning it. "Looks like I need to go shopping this morning after all." Diane remarked, amused.

"If you want, Liz and I can go to the shop this afternoon to get the sugar after we go to the park." Max asked and Diane nodded.

"That'll be good honey, I have a meeting this morning anyway." Diane explained and Max nodded.

"No problem." He replied before turning to Liz. "Give me a min to grab my sneakers and keys." Max stated and Liz smiled.

"I think you are gonna need more than a minute considering that Tammy is still not dressed." Liz teased and Max looked down at Tammy in confusion.

"Then why is wearing jeans and a t-shirt?" Max asked and everyone looked down at Tammy, dressed while resting her head on Liz's chest.

"Wow, I didn't know she could use her powers that quick." Isabel stated and Liz shrugged.

"Must be picking up on what Max did yesterday." Liz stated as she stood up and placed Tammy on the ground. "Come on, let's see if we can find your sneakers." She told her as she led her into the bedroom with Tammy clinging to her hand.

"How come she's attached herself to yours and Liz's side?" Isabel asked. "I'm her sister."

"I don't know, when I saw the flashes, it was just me in the flashes; maybe if you connect to her you can see if she remember you." Max explained. "I think she likes Liz because Liz was with me when we found her." Isabel nodded.

"Sure, can I connect with her now?" Isabel asked and Max nodded.

"Sure, I'm gonna find my sneakers." Max stated as he headed into his bedroom to look for his sneakers, he soon found them under his bed only to find that they were blue. "For crying out loud!" he muttered as he waved his hands over his trainers and changed them back to normal.

Isabel stepped into Tammy's bedroom; she saw that Tammy was sitting on the bed while Liz was under the bed.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Isabel asked, amused and Liz stuck her head out.

"Found Tammy's sneakers, she hid them under the bed." Liz explained as she held up the sneakers before pulling herself off the bed and settling on it. "How come you're in here?" Liz asked as she lifted one of Tammy's feet and slid the sneaker on it.

"I was wondering if I could connect with Tammy, you know, see if she remembers me." Isabel explained and Liz nodded as she looked at Tammy, Isabel sat on the bed next to her and reached out and placed her hands on Tammy's face and connected, soon she was in Tammy's mind.

_Max smiling down at his little sister as she held on to her._

_Isabel smiling before walking away toward a group of men and women._

Max laughing as he swung her around before settling her on his hip as Liz walked toward them, laughing.

_Seeing her mother smiling down at her before hugging her tightly to her before letting her walk off with Max._

Isabel came out the flash with a gasp, Liz looked at Isabel, concerned.

"You okay?" Liz asked and Isabel nodded.

"Yeah, I just saw our mother." She whispered and Liz's eyes soften in understanding.

"Do you want time to process everything?" Liz asked and Isabel shook her head.

"Not a the moment, I saw you in one of the flashes Liz." Isabel whispered.

"What?" and that wasn't from Liz, they turned around and saw Max standing in the doorway, stunned.

"Is it one of the flashes of when we found her?" Liz asked and Isabel shook her head.

"It was definitely from our planet Liz, you were on it." Isabel explained and Max shook his head as he sat on the bed.

"Liz is human." Max pointed out and Isabel shrugged.

"Maybe when she died, her soul was reincarnated here?" Isabel suggested and shrugged. "I don't know but it was most definitely Liz in the flash." Isabel explained and Max sighed.

"Looks like Tammy is the key to everything we've been trying to fond out." Max explained and Liz shot him a glare.

"Don't even think about using her Max, she is still too young." Liz warned and Max smiled, softly, at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not, we gotta find out why Tammy is the key to everything and why she was born later than us, I get that we were older when she was born but it still doesn't make sense." Max stressed out before turning to Isabel. "Did you see if she recognised you?" Max asked and Isabel nodded.

"Yeah, the problem is that I didn't spend a lot of time around her when she was young, you were in more of the flashes than anyone else." Isabel explained and shrugged. "I'm guessing you were her protector or something like that."

"Maybe Tammy was programmed not to come out till you guys were ready to accept your past, maybe the people up there wanted to make sure that you were old enough to be able to protect Tammy when she came out and to ensure that you were ready to accept what happened in the past." Liz suggested.

"Maybe." Max stated as he looked at Tammy, she was looking outside at the bird sitting on the window still. "Better take her to the park before she goes changing anything else, I found my sneakers blue this morning." Max informed them and Liz bit her bottom lip as she picked up Tammy and they all headed out of the room.

"You make it sound like she keeps doing that." Isabel noticed and Liz turned to face her.

"She changed my furniture to match my underwear colour." Liz stated and they left her standing there with a gob smacked look on her face.

"Damn." She whispered before heading into her room.

Max, Liz and Tammy found themselves at the park, Tammy was looking in different directions at the once, trying to take in the scenery.

"Look, there's a sandbox with sand." Max exclaimed as he pointed to the box, Tammy walked over to it with curiosity filling her face as she peered in before stepping in and patting the sand together, Max sighed as they both headed over to the bench next to the sandbox.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Liz asked and Max nodded as he leaned back on the bench and threw his arm over the head of the bench.

"She'll be fine, we're sitting right here." Max reminded and she nodded as she leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're still confused about why Isabel saw me in the flash aren't you?" Liz asked and Max sighed.

"Yeah, we know you are human, so I don't understand why you would be in our past, unless what Isabel says about reincarnation is true." Max explained with a shrug, both of them keeping an eye on Tammy.

"When do you think Tammy will stop using her powers?" Liz asked.

"Hopefully soon, mom and dad want to try and put her into school soon because she is of age, there's no reason to hold her back other than she is an alien." Max whispered the last one, making sure that no one was around to hear them.

"Good thing the F.B.I have given up with you guys, Tammy wouldn't be able to protect herself from them." Liz muttered and Max nodded.

"Gotta agree with you there." Max stated as Tammy walked over to them and tried to pull herself up onto his lap, he smiled as he helped her up onto his lap.

Tammy settled herself on his lap and rested her head on his chest as she looked up at Liz with a smile before looking off into the distance; all three of them just watched the scenery, relishing their time together without any trouble.

Isabel found herself sitting on her bed, staring into nothing when there was a tap at the door; she turned and saw Alex standing there.

"Hey, your mom let me in before she left for her meeting." Alex explained and she nodded as she patted the space on the bed in front of her. "So, what's wrong?" he asked. "I don't really usually find you sitting on your bed staring into space."

"I connected with Tammy this morning, I saw my mother." She explained and Alex nodded.

"Still trying to process it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought about my real mother all the time and what she would look like, to actually see it from Tammy, it just kinda hit home." She explained and Alex nodded.

"I get that, why did you make a connection with Tammy anyway?" Alex asked, curious.

"I was wondering if she recognized me, you know, the fact that she had been spending time with Max and Liz." She told him and he nodded.

"Does she…" Alex started but was cut off when Isabel shook her head.

"No, she doesn't. I wasn't around a lot when Tammy was born, Max was the one who spent most of his time with her and she had a closer bond with him." She explained then looked up at him. "I saw Liz in one of the flashes." She told him and he smiled.

"You would, I mean, Liz has been spending most of her time with her since she and Max found her." Alex told her and Isabel shook her head.

"No Alex, she was in our past life, the whole scenery, it was our planet, not earth." Isabel explained and Alex sat there, stunned.

Liz looked around the area; Max was shaking his head as he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"How hard can it be to lose a six year old?" Max asked.

"Very easily apparently." Liz stated and sighed. "We better split up and look for her, god knows what she might do." Liz stated and Max nodded in agreement, he went one way and she went another, trying to figure out where she had went to.

Meanwhile, Tammy was very busy changing the names of the contents on the shelves, she was having a lot of fun doing this; it was funny to see people's face looking confused whenever they picked up an item in confusion.

Max soon found her reaching up toward an item on one of the higher shelf, he saw her hand glowing and it hit him, she was changing everything! He hurried over and lifted her up into her arms, causing her to squeal in delight and fright.

Liz soon hurried up and caught sight of them. "You got her." She stated and Max nodded.

"Yep, but not before she did a lot of damage, she has been changing the contents names'." He explained as he pointed to most of the contents and she shook her head.

"Maybe we should get her one of those baby lead, you know, the ones you hold to make sure she doesn't run off." Liz told him and he shrugged.

"How do we know she doesn't use her powers to take the lead off?" he asked and she groaned.

"Should have known that shopping with a six year old was going to be a nightmare." She informed him and he laughed as they headed back to the trolley that they had left behind.

Maybe now they can finish their shopping.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael walked into the Crashdown, he saw Liz was working behind the counter as Max sat at the counter with Alex and Isabel.

"Hey." Michael greeted as he sat on the other side of Max.

"Hey Michael, could you do me a favour?" Max asked and Michael looked at him with a suspicious glare.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Could you look after Tammy tonight? Liz and I are going out on a date, my dad is taking my mom out for dinner tonight, Isabel and Alex have plans tonight and they can't take Tammy with them." Max explained.

"What about Maria?" Michael asked.

"She and her mother are going out of town tonight, they have to go somewhere tomorrow for a job." Liz jumped in.

"What about your parents?" Michael asked and Liz sighed.

"Michael, Tammy gets upset when she is around people she doesn't know, she tends to leave silver handprints everywhere and I don't think you want to explain to my parents why that happens." Liz told him with a determined glare and he slumped in defeat.

"Fine, I'll look after her." Michael stated and Max nodded.

"Thanks, we shouldn't be long, maybe an hour and a half, two hours the most." Max told him and he nodded.

"And please put some padlocks on any low cupboards doors you have, she tends to get into them." Isabel warned him.

"And you will not feed her junk food." Liz interjected. "I will make her, her dinner and I will give it to you, I do not want to see her filled with junk food." Liz told him and Michael rolled his eyes as he nodded.

"Fine." Michael muttered and Liz nodded.

"Good, we will bring her over about six." She told him before lifting the tub of dirty dishes and took them into the backroom while Isabel sat there, smirking amusingly at Michael.

"What?" Michael asked, defensive.

"Nothing just impressed how Liz was managed to over match you." Isabel stated with a shrug before turning back to her food, leaving Max and Alex fighting to keep a straight face at Michael's befuddled look.

"You got her bag?" Max called out from Tammy's bedroom; Liz smiled down at Tammy, who was playing happily with her dolls.

"Max, we have everything, come on otherwise we are going to miss our reservation." Liz called out and Max came out and picked up Tammy while Liz picked up the bags and stuff and they headed out to the jeep.

"Don't even think about doing any powers while you are at Michael's house." Max warned as he strapped Tammy into the back of the jeep and Liz smiled as she settled the bags on the floor.

"Max, I don't think she is going to listen to you." Liz told him as she got into the jeep. Max sighed as he also got into the jeep.

"I had to try." He explained as he set the jeep into motion and headed over to Michael's apartment. "Do you think Michael will be able to handle her?" Max asked, worried and Liz shrugged.

"It will be a good experience for him, he was the one who wanted Tammy to stay at his house in first place before we told you parents, this is a way of letting him know just how easy it is to look after a child." Liz reminded and Max nodded.

"Plus, we had the reservation for ages and couldn't change it." Max added in and she nodded.

They soon came to a stop outside Michael's apartment, Liz grabbed the bags as she hopped out of the jeep while Max un-strapped Tammy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked around her surrounding as they took her up to Michael's apartment.

Max knocked on the door and Michael opened it, he stood to the side to let them in and smiled nervously.

"I cleaned up." Michael stated and Liz nodded as she looked around.

"Good, here's Tammy's dinner, make sure you heat it in the microwave, she tends to get fussy if you heat it with your powers for some reason, she is to have it a half six." Liz told him as she handed him the tub of Tammy's favourite food.

"Okay." Michael stated as he nodded and set the tub in the fridge.

"Here's her bags, she has PJ in them, if she is tired, just put them on her and she'll go to sleep." Max told him as he started to hang Tammy over to Michael, she shook her head as she clung tighter to Max, causing him to sigh. "Okay, go to Liz." He told her as he passed her off to Liz, Liz took her into her arms and walked over to the couch so they could get her settled into Michael's apartment while Michael took Max to the side.

"Isabel told me about seeing Liz in the flash of our past." Michael stated and Max nodded.

"We're still not sure why she was in the flash, Isabel believes that we must have known her in our past life, when she died, her soul came over here and reincarnated itself." Max explained with a shrug.

"Maxwell, we should be finding out more of our past, not going out!" Michael grounded out and Max looked at Michael straight in the eyes.

"You listen to me and you'll listen to me now, you will not attempt to connect to Tammy at all tonight, no matter what." Max stated, Michael opened his mouth to protest but Max was firm. "No Michael, forget it. Tonight I would love to able to put Tammy down without her crying at night because of the connection, ever since Isabel connected to her, she has been unsettled, she only settled down last night and I will not let you give her any more nightmares, do you hear me?" Max stated and Michael backed down.

"Okay." He muttered and Max nodded.

"Good, beside, I think Liz would kill the next person to make a connection with Tammy, Tammy has been extremely clinging when it comes to Liz, especially after Isabel connected with her." Max explained and Michael looked at him.

"You don't think she saw Liz's death in our past life do you?" Michael asked and Max shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, I saw her die when I connected with her, I think connecting with her to get her memories have some sort of backlash on her, she can't settle down for days and refuses to sleep." Max explained.

Liz walked up to them; she had left Tammy sitting on the floor, happily playing with the remote control to the TV before giving up and using her powers to change the channel.

"She's okay now, we can leave." Liz told him and Max nodded as he turned to Michael.

"We should be back about half seven, eight." Max informed him. "Call us if there's any problem."

"Sure, have a good night." Michael stated as he waved them out of his apartment, Liz shook her head as they both left the apartment, she had a bad feeling.

Michael turned back around after shutting door; he clapped his hands. "Right Tammy…" he trailed off when he realised that she wasn't around and he looked around, he noticed that his bedroom door was open and there was a faint giggling sound coming from it. "Oh hell." He muttered as he hurried into the bedroom.

"Do you think Tammy is okay?" Liz asked as Max pulled out her chair so she could sit down.

"Liz, relax. If you are like this with my sister, I wonder what you are gonna be like if we have kids." He teased and she blushed.

"Okay, okay, you got me there. I can't help it, I just get this feeling I have to protect her." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"I feel the same, Isabel thinks that I might have been Tammy's protector in our past life." Max explained and Liz tilted her head slightly.

"Do you think it was the same for me? Considering I was in the flash?" she asked and Max shrugged.

"Probably, it would make sense why she is clingingly around you." Max suggested and Liz shrugged.

"Hope Tammy is okay." She stated.

"He'll be fine." Max assured.

"Tammy, get back here." Michael called as he chased her around his apartment, she giggled as she made her way into the kitchen, changing the colours into brink pink and white. "Oh god, I'm living in a damn Barbie house." He muttered to himself.

"How do you think Michael is getting on?" Alex asked, they were both sitting on the cliff out in Frazer woods, looking at the stars above them and Isabel smiled.

"Terrible probably, she has dad running around in circles." Isabel told him and he smiles.

"How is she getting on with Max and Liz?" Alex asked.

"Oh, she loves them, she's more settled down around them, she actually behaves herself whenever they are around." She explained and Alex smiled, they both continued to stare up at the stars, enjoying themselves.

Max and Liz found themselves outside Michael's apartment, they could hear some yelling and muttering, they both looked at each other then looked at the door, Max raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Soon the door opened and revealed Michael looking harassed.

"We're here to pick up Tammy." Max reminded and Michael nodded as he opened the door and they stepped in. They took in the sight of pink and purple cupboards, bright blue tiles; white walls with bring pink hearts. They could see that the bedroom was open and there was a blue carpet with a pink cover. "You redecorated?" Max asked and Michael glared at him as Liz bent down to pick up Tammy.

"Hi adorable, did you have a good time?" Liz asked as she kissed Tammy's cheek.

Tammy smiled up at her before resting her head on her shoulder while Michael grabbed the bags and thrusted it into Max's hands before pushing them out of the apartment.

"Don't even think about asking me to baby-sit her ever again." Was all Michael stated as he shut the door in their face, leaving Max and Liz shaking their heads as Tammy smiled. She liked Uncle Michael and hoped that she would get to play with him again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

This is kinda like the Episode 'Crazy' from Roswell and a few people come into Roswell.

Chapter 6

Max and Liz was sitting on the bench, Max had one leg resting on the ground while the other leg was resting against the table while Liz was sitting in between his legs, reading her notes and making some notes beside them.

"How is Tammy?" Alex asked Isabel from where they were sitting at a table, further away from Max and Liz.

"She's fine I guess, she's sleeping through the night more, much to relief of Max as he can feel her emotions." Isabel explained and Alex winced.

"He must love that." Alex stated and Isabel smiled slightly.

"No, he hates it actually, at first, it freaked him out cause Tammy was all curious about the emotions and it turns out that she receives emotions from him, kinda cuts into Max and Liz's time." Isabel explained and Alex shook his head.

"Are you sure that she's your sister and not Max's daughter?" Alex asked and Isabel nodded.

"She's most definitely our sister, we just know. I think Max was her protector as well as her brother in our past life time, it would make sense that she called out for him when she first came." Isabel stated and Alex nodded, thoughtfully.

"It would make sense, now if we just could find out why Liz was in the flash and if you knew her in your past, that would make things a lot more easier." Alex stated and Isabel nodded.

"It's been driving me up the wall trying to make sense of it, it makes sense why I felt like I knew her when I first met her but for the life of me, I can't figure out how important she was to us."

"Hey." A female voice stated, both Alex and Isabel looked up to see a blonde standing in front of them; she was staring at Isabel.

"Hey, you new?" Isabel asked and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm Tess Harding." Tess stated and Isabel motioned to the seat across from her.

"Take a seat." She suggested and Tess smiled.

"Thanks." She sat down; she opened her yoghurt and poured some sugar into it, much to the astonishment of Isabel.

"I do that too." Isabel exclaimed and Tess looked up at her.

"Really? Don't you just hate it that they don't put enough sugar in them?" Tess asked and Isabel laughed as she nodded in agreement.

Max looked down at his girlfriend who was busy taking notes, he smiled; she was certainly adorable when she was in student mode. He ran his cheek over her hair, enjoying the softness of it against his skin, she smiled as she looked up and he bent down to kiss her, enjoying their feel of their lips together.

"How's Tammy?" she whispered and he smiled.

"I think she got used to the feeling I get whenever I kiss you that she just ignores it now, she is still curious about the feeling I get when I'm school though." He explained, she smiled before looking back at her notes while resting her head on his chest; he continued to play with her hair as he looked at her notes as well.

"How do you do it with Liz?" Michael asked as he and Max headed into the kitchen.

"How do you mean?" Max asked.

"Maria wants more from me." Michael stated and Max looked at him.

"You mean…?" he trailed off and Michael looked at him, meaningfully.

"Would I be here with you if she was?" he demanded and Max nodded as he opened the fridge.

"It's not like there's a handbook." Max stated and Michael nodded.

"I know but she is bugging me about being more romantic and thoughtful." Michael explained and Max handed him a glass as Michael took a drink from the carton.

"Women like surprises, you know, like a flower in the middle of the day or a note in her lockers. Liz loves those kind of things so maybe Maria would like them." Max suggested.

"How do you know women so well?" a female voice asked, both of them spun around to see a small blonde standing behind them, she had curly blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Max asked, not once recognising her. He felt a flicker at the edge of his mind but it stopped when Tammy placed a hand on his leg, causing him to look down at her with a smile. "Hey sweetie." He greeted, leaning down to pick her up and settle her on the counter.

"She's my friend." Isabel stated as she came out of her bedroom.

"I'm Tess Harding." Tess introduced herself.

"This is my brother Max and our friend Michael." Isabel stated.

"And this is Tammy." Max stated as he grabbed a cup of juice and handed it to Tammy.

"Is she your daughter?" Tess hissed out and Max looked up at her, startled and confused. Startled at the suggestion that Tess thought Tammy was his daughter and confused about Tess's reaction.

He opened his mouth to say something when Tammy spoke up.

"Liz." Max looked down at her, stunned.

"What did you just say?" he asked, she looked up at him with a sweet smile before looking at the backdoor and held out her hands.

"Liz." She stated, there was a knock at the door and Michael opened it, revealing Liz.

"Hey Liz." Michael greeted, Liz smiled as she stepped in only to look confused at everyone's reaction.

"What?" she asked.

"Liz." Tammy stated again and Liz looked at her with a stunned look before looking at Max.

"Did she just?" Liz asked and Max nodded.

"Your name is her first word." Max stated and Liz smiled as she hurried over and kissed Tammy's cheek.

"How do you mean first word?" Tess cut in and everyone turned to her, startled, forgetting that she was there.

"Tammy is our sister Tess, she was recently abandoned by our parents, Max and Liz found her a while ago and this is the first time she spoke." Isabel explained as she looked at Tammy.

Tammy looked at Max with a smile.

"Max." she stated and Max smiled.

"You are getting clever!" Max told her as he lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"So, how come you are here Liz?" Tess asked and Liz looked at her, confused.

"I came by to see Max, I wanted to let you know that I'm covering for Maria as well so I'm getting off later than expected." Liz told him and he nodded.

"Sure, the movie is on a later time and as it's Friday, we don't have to worry too much." Max told her and she nodded. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips before kissing Tammy on the cheek as the Jetta beeped its horn.

"Better go before Maria gets antsy." She told them, Max nodded as he kissed her once more before letting her go.

"So, you and Liz are together?" Tess asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah." He stated with a dreamy smile before shaking his head. "I better go and finish my homework, coming Michael?" he asked, Michael nodded as he grabbed a packet of crisp before following Max into the bedroom.

Tammy looked up at Tess with serious dark eyes before running over to Isabel and hiding behind her, tingling started in her hands and Isabel let out a silent gasp when she realise this.

"Tess, why don't you go back into my room, I'll be through soon." Isabel stated and Tess nodded as she headed back into the bedroom, Isabel looked down and saw silver handprints all over her legs. "What's wrong Tammy?" Isabel asked; Tammy looked up at her before looking back where Tess had left before turning around and walking off into the living room, leaving Isabel confused. Isabel looked down at her legs and saw that handprints fading and her mind becoming clearer, she shook her head with a small frown covering her face as she headed into the bedroom, wondering what just happened.

"What do you think of the new gal?" Michael asked from where he was sitting on the desk chair, Max looked up from where he was sitting on his bed.

"Who? Tess?" He asked and Michael nodded and he shrugged. "Don't have anything to think of her at all." Max informed him.

"Did you get a funny sort of flicker at the edge of your mind?" Michael asked and Max looked up.

"Yeah I did but it stopped when Tammy touched my leg, why? Did you?" Max asked and Michael nodded.

"Yep, it just stopped after you looked at Tammy." He explained and Max shook his head.

"This is getting to weird." Max sighed as he rested his back on the headboard.

"Maybe we're just reading too much into it?" Michael asked and Max shrugged.

"I don't know, let just be cautious around her from now on, Isabel doesn't seem to be too worried about her but Tammy…" Max started and Michael looked up sharply.

"What about Tammy?" he asked and Max sighed.

"I don't know, I'm getting this funny feeling from her, the only thing, I can't identify the emotion." He explained, there was a knock at the door, both of them looked toward the door as it opened and they saw Tammy peek her head in. Max smiled. "Hey sweetie, come on in." Max stated, she came in and shut the door behind her before hurrying over to the bed; Max leaned down and helped her up onto the bed.

"Has she stopped changing things?" Michael asked and Max nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, she finally stopped changing things much to the relief of mom. Now she is starting to talk, mom might put her into school soon." Max explained and Michael nodded as they both continued with the schoolwork while Max handed Tammy a note pad and a pencil for her to draw with.

Soon Michael rubbed the back of his neck, he looked up at Tammy and paled when he saw the drawings she had made.

"Maxwell." Michael stated, Max looked up from his work, he looked at Michael only to look at Tammy, he gasped when he saw the drawings; they were the drawings that they found on the caves.

"Oh hell." Max whispered and Michael nodded in agreement, looks like Tammy was remembering more of their past.

"What is up with moon doggie?" Maria asked when she stepped by Liz behind the counter, Liz looked up at her.

Max had called them a few minutes ago; Maria had answered the phone and could tell that Max was worried about something. Liz looked around before leaning into Maria.

"Tammy was drawing the same drawings that we found in the caves." Liz whispered and Maria's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you serious?" she demanded and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, Max is a bit worried as he and the rest didn't remember the drawings when they were that young and especially when it was put there before they hatched now Tammy drew them without seeing them, it just proved that the drawings is very important." Liz explained and Maria shook her head.

"Six years old and she is showing things that the rest never, this is not good Liz." She whispered and Liz nodded in agreement.

"I know, Max is going to try and see if he can talk to Tammy, let her know that she can't make those kinds of drawings in public." She explained and Maria nodded.

"It's cute how you and Max were Tammy's first words." Maria stated and Liz smiled.

"Yeah it is, Max thinks that now she has calmed down slightly and is now speaking, they are hoping to enrol her into school." Liz explained as the bell went and she headed over to the counter to grab the orders, leaving Maria shaking her head.

Sure a lot of revelations being made tonight.

"What?" Liz asked, from where she was sitting between Max's legs, Max looked down at her. She was staring up at him with a questioning gaze in her eyes.

They were both sitting on the lounger with the covers around them as they stared up into the sky when Liz noticed that he seems distracted.

"I don't like Tess." Max stated, knowing what Liz meant.

"What is wrong with Tess?" Liz asked as he looked up into the stars.

"I don't know, there's just something about her that put me off her. Like she's not who she seems." Max explained and Liz looked at him.

"Max, do you think you are reading too much into it?" Liz asked and Max shook his head.

"There's this gut instinct inside of me, telling me that she is not what she seems, plus it doesn't help I always feel this sort of flicker at my mind, like someone is trying to force their way into it but can't." Max explained, Liz sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and they both stared at the stars.

"I tried to get into Max's mind but it was like there was a block preventing me." Tess explained to Mr. Harding and he sighed.

"Tell me about the 'sister'." He implored and Tess shrugged.

"She is about six years old, has brown eyes and brown hair." Tess told him with a shrug. "Why?"

"She sounds like Shila but she is dead, I made sure of that before the ship crashed, the last thing we needed was her to go around meddling with destiny." He explained and she nodded. He sighed before walking off, leaving Tess standing in the living room, staring out the window.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I took so long, RL is a nightmare!

This part, I'm just assuming that the kids all go to Roswell High. Just a little note for this chapter.

Chapter 7

Tess made her way into the science lab, she noticed that Max was sitting up the back with Liz and was laughing at something Maria and Alex said. She scowled slightly, she had tried to get into his mind more than one occasion but it didn't seem to work, there was a block upon his mind, making it hard to get in. She even tried getting into Liz's mind but she met with the same block.

"Hi, are you the new girl?" a female asked, she turned and saw a teacher with dark brown hair standing next to her and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm Tess Harding." She informed and she nodded.

"Come up to the front with me." She informed as she led the way to the front. "Class!" she called over the noise, everyone silenced and looked at the teacher. "This is Tess Harding, she is the new student." The teacher told them and everyone nodded. "Okay I need a partner so will…" she started and Tess sent her a thought telling her to choose Max Evans but she bumped against the wall, startled she looked at the teacher before feeling a chill run over her body, she looked toward the door and saw Tammy standing there with dark eyes. "Tommy James please be her partner?" The teacher asked, Tommy nodded as he picked up his stuff and moved the to the empty table while Tess shook her head in annoyance.

"TAMMY EVANS!" a female voice shouted, everyone in class jumped and they turned to the door where Tammy was smiling up at an elderly lady.

"Mom?" Max asked and Diane turned to him.

"Oh, hey kids. Sorry, Tammy had gotten away from me." Diane explained as she looked down at Tammy.

"Oh she's adorable." The girls stated as they hurried over to Tammy and fussed over her.

"Okay class, settle down!" the teacher stated and everyone got back to their seat.

"Can you come and see me after this class?" Diane asked Max and he nodded as he sat back down next to Liz. "Come on Tammy, we need to go." Diane told her as she led her down the hallway.

Max and Liz linked hands as they made their way out of the science lab when the teacher held them back.

"Mr Evans, Miss Parker." She called, Max and Liz turned and walked over to her.

"Yes miss?" Liz asked.

"I was wondering if you two could help Tess in this class, just till she gets settled and caught up." She asked them, Max looked at Liz and she shrugged.

"Sure, if you want." Max stated and she nodded.

"Good, Tess, they will help you catch up with your class work, when do you want to work on it?" she asked.

"Today would be great." Tess stated as she shot Max a brilliant smile and Max winced.

"I'm working this afternoon." Max informed them and Liz smiled.

"We can over during your break." Liz suggested and Max nodded.

"Sure, is that all?" Max asked the teacher and she nodded.

"Sure, you can go for your lunch now." She told them and they nodded.

Tess hurried after Max and Liz.

"Are you going to meet Isabel?" she asked Max, ignoring Liz.

"Erm, not at the moment." Max stated and saw his mother standing in front of the office with Tammy holding her hand. "We have to go Tess, see you this afternoon." He told her before letting go of Liz's hand and wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked over to Diane. "Hey mom." Max greeted as he kissed her cheek; Diane smiled.

"Hey honey, hi Liz." She greeted and Liz smiled.

"Hey Mrs. Evans." Liz greeted back and smiled when she felt Tammy tugging on her skirt, she knelt down and hugged Tammy. "How are you today adorable?" she asked. Tammy smiled as she hugged her back.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Max asked, curious.

"Could you please pick Tammy up after school? I have a case to get to." Diane told him and he nodded before shaking his head.

"I can't, I have work!" Max groaned and Liz stood up, making sure that she was holding Tammy's hand.

"I can pick her up." Liz told them and turned to Max. "Maria has a shift right after school, she can drop you off at the U.F.O Centre and I can drive the Jeep." Liz told him and he nodded.

"That sounds okay." Max told him, I'll give you the keys last period." He told her and Liz nodded as smiled down at Tammy, who was looking around the room.

"Now, we have that sorted, time for you to go and see your teacher missy. You two have a good day." Diane told them as she kissed them on the cheek before taking Tammy's hand leading her over to the section where younger children went to class while Max wrapped his arm around Liz's waist once more and they headed to lunch.

"Hey, I heard mom was here." Isabel stated as Max and Liz neared the group, Tess was sitting next to Isabel.

"Yeah, she just wanted to know if we could pick Tammy up after school." Max explained as he straddled the bench and Liz in-between his legs, resting her side on his chest.

"Are you picking her up?" Isabel asked and Max shook his head.

"I have work straight after my last class, Liz is picking her up, do you need a lift?" Max asked.

"Nope, Alex is dropping me off home, how are you getting to work?" Isabel asked.

"I was wondering if Maria could drop him off as the Crashdown is just across from the UFO Centre?" Liz asked as she looked at her best friend and Maria winked.

"No problem, just meet me at my locker moon doggie and don't be late or I will be leaving without you." Maria teased and Max laughed.

"No problem." he replied as he continued to eat his lunch.

"Hi adorable." Liz called out when Tammy came running up to her.

"Lizzie." She called out as she ran into her arms; Liz wrapped her arms around Tammy and kissed the side of her head. "Where's Max?" Tammy asked, looking around for her big brother.

"He's at work, we're gonna go down to see him." Liz told her and she nodded as Liz helped her into the Jeep.

They reached the UFO Centre, Liz helped Tammy out of the jeep and took her hand as she grabbed her school bag before moving toward the building, she smiled when she saw Milton before making her way over to Tess, who was staring at the display with a look of distaste on her face. "Hey Tess." Liz greeted and Tess turned to face Liz with a smile.

"Hey Liz." Tess greeted before looking down at Tammy who was staring up at her.

"Tess, you remember Tammy?" Liz asked and Tess smiled at the young girl.

"Hi Tammy." Tess stated, Max came up behind them and smiled when he saw Tammy peeking over Liz's shoulder.

"Maxie!" she called out, holding out her arms for him to take.

"Hi Tam, Tam." Max greeted as he lifted Tammy into his arms and kissed the side of her head as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hi Tess." Max greeted, he was still wary around the new girl, there was something about her that set him on the edge. He felt a flicker at the edge of his mind but it disappeared when Tammy placed a hand on his cheek, he looked down at her. "What's up sweetie?" he asked.

"Can I please have a drink please?" she asked, giving him the puppy dogs' eyes and the small pout causing him to chuckle as he looked at Liz.

"She learned that off of you." Max teased her and Liz rolled her eyes as a smile curled up the corner of her mouth as she pulled out a bottle of juice mixed with Tabasco that Max carried about in his bag and pulled a straw from her bag before handing it to her,

"Here you go." Tammy took the drink and sipped the straw while staring at Tess with her dark eyes as she rested her head on Max's shoulder once more.

"How come she is attached to you two?" Tess asked and Liz turned to face her.

"Oh, Erm, Max and I were the one who went to the adoption centre and picked her up. She is kinda attached to us as we were first one to pick her up." Liz lied and Tess nodded.

"Cool, so is she your adopted sister?" Tess asked, looking at Max, Max looked at Liz before looking at Tess.

"She's my real sister, the adoption centre had taken mine and Isabel's blood when we first went into adoption, they saw that she looked like me and decided to test our blood which ended up being a perfect match and called my parents up. Turns out that our parents have abandoned her as well." Max explained as he lifted Tammy higher, Tess just nodded as he led them over to the break area, wondering what the hell she was going to do.

"What's new?" Ed asked and Tess sighed.

"Max says that Tammy is his real sister, that the adoption agency compared the blood samples they have taken and found that it had seven allay in match, meaning that she is his sister." Tess explained and Ed shook his head.

"I don't understand, Shila is dead, there is no way for her to come back and mess around with your destiny so how come Max has this attachment to this little girl?" she muttered and Tess looked at him.

"There's something else." She stated and he looked at her. "Max and Liz have this block up in their mind, I can't break through to mind warp Max and I tried mind warping my teacher this morning so I would get paired with Max but met with the same block, plus Tammy had shown up, I don't know if it's just coincidental." Tess explained.

"Shila had the same powers, she was the reason why Khivar had her killed, if she had been alive, she would have ended the war and sent Khivar to hell." Ed informed her and sighed. "She's dead, I killed her before the ship crashed." He muttered as he stalked away, leaving Tess looking up into the sky, staring at the V-Shaped crystal alignment, wondering if she'll ever get her husband back and go home to where they belong.

"What now?" Liz asked as she looked up at her boyfriend, who was staring pensively at the stars.

"I don't know; there's just something weird about Tess." He explained and she rested her chin on his chest.

"How come?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"Don't you think it's weird she keeps asking about Tammy?" he asked. "She keeps asking if she is our adopted sister and the look on her face when I told her that Tammy's was our real sister just set me on the edge." Max explained.

"But it doesn't make sense Max, why would anyone be interested in if Tammy is your adopted sister or not?" she asked and Max sighed and she looked back up at him. "Max?" she asked.

"Tammy was really important in our past." Max whispered.

"How do you mean?" she asked and Max ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I know that she was killed in order to prevent something from happening, that she would have been the reason for something major to happen but she died before she had the chance to grow." He explained and Liz shook her head.

"Amazing how they would kill an eight year old child just because something might have happened." Liz whispered and Max looked down at her.

He hadn't told her that he had been receiving a bit more of his memories and she was the star of the show.

At the Evan's house, Tammy was sitting on the window ledge, looking at the same stars, she was wondering how long it would take before everything was going to blow up in their faces.

Diane looked in and smiled when she saw Tammy sitting at the window.

"Tammy," she called out and Tammy turned to face her. "Bed time." She told her and Tammy nodded as she hopped down from the window still and made her way over to the bed, Diane tucked her in and kissed her forehead, marvelling how much a like she was to Max. "Night sweetie." Diane whispered.

"Night…Mom." Tammy whispered back, Diane felt her throat choke up at Tammy's word before leaving the room, thanking whoever was above for sending her three amazing children.

Max was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden a pierce scream pierced the air, Max bolted up in bed before stumbling out of his room, he slid across the room and slammed the door opened, seeing Tammy sitting in the middle of the bed, clutching the sheets to her chest, tears running down her face as her eyes were wide, filled with fear.

"Tammy?" Max asked as he hurried over to the bed, she looked at him before crumpling into tears, Max lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her small body, holding her to him as he looked up at his parents and sister hovering in the doorway. "She's okay, just a nightmare." Max assured them as he stood up and headed into his room.

Once he reached it, he settled on the bed, making sure Tammy was comfortable on his bed.

"You okay now?" Max asked; Tammy nodded as she huddled in tighter to Max, not wanting to lose the warmth of his body, the phone rang and Max picked it up. "Hello?"

"Max, I felt panic, what happened?" Liz asked.

"Tammy had a nightmare, she's okay now." Max explained and Tammy looked up.

"Can I talk to Lizzie?" she asked and Max smiled as he handed the phone to her, helping her hold it to her ear. "Lizzie?" Tammy called out and Liz felt her body go weak with relief.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a bad dream?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but I'm better now." Tammy informed her and Liz smiled.

"Okay, you have a good sleep and I will see you tomorrow okay?" Liz told her and Tammy nodded.

"Okay, love you Lizzie." Tammy stated and Max smiled down at his little sister.

"Love you too, let me speak to Max." Liz told her and she handed the phone back to Max before snuggling down beside him once more, her eyes lids drooping as Max put the phone back to his ear once more.

"She's sleeping now." Max informed her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Max, I love you." Liz whispered and Max smiled.

"I love you too. See you soon." They both hung up and finally got some sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

The gang laughed as they entered the Crashdown, Liz was busy wiping the tables when Max came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey." He greeted and she smiled as she leaned into his chest and turned her face around to receive her kiss.

"Hey." She whispered back before pulling away and lifting Tammy as she came running up to them. "Did you have a better sleep?" Liz asked and Tammy nodded.

"Yep, no more nightmares." She told her and Liz nodded.

"Good." Liz stated.

"Liz, is the grill open?" Michael asked and Liz nodded.

"Yep, want to order?" she asked and they all nodded as Liz handed Tammy to Max when he grabbed a seat at the booth, he was sitting next to Alex as Michael, Maria and Isabel grabbed the other side of the booth and Tess pulled a chair over.

Liz took their orders and made to go over to the hatch when a small voice spoke up.

"Can I go with Liz?" Tammy asked Max, Max looked down at Tammy and saw her staring at Tess with an unreadable look on her face.

"Come on honey, I'll see if Jose can slip you some food while we're waiting." Liz told her as she took Tammy's hand and led her over to the hatch while Max watched them leave before turning to Tess when she asked him a question.

Liz was standing at the hatch when Tammy looked up at Liz.

"I don't like her." Tammy whispered to Liz as she snuggled closer to Liz while staring at Tess, Liz looked down at her.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"She's not nice." Tammy whispered. Liz looked at Tess once more and saw how she was laughing at something Isabel said but shooting glances at Max before looking at Tammy once more, wondering what she can see.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liz was in deep thought for the rest of the day, wondering about what Tammy said, she remembered Max telling her when he received flashes from Tammy, someone blasted her across the room but he was sure it was a man, not a female. She wondered what Tammy could see about Tess, she knew that Tammy was not your average alien child, considering that she has been drawing symbols that she hadn't seen and sprouting off information, not to mention the fact that Max has been receiving more information about his past.

She just wondered what Tammy could see, why she was in the flash of their past life, what was the connection between her and Max and Tammy, for the first time Liz could remember, she was getting sick of all the questions and having no answers.

"What do you mean you killed Shila before we crashed?" Tess asked and Ed sighed.

"She was in the pod, she wasn't meant to come with you four but the queen wanted to bring her so that she would live her life like she was suppose to live on Antar but we couldn't afford that." Ed explained, I used my powers and blasted the pod, killing her so I don't see how she can be alive." Ed stated.

"Is it possible they could have sent down a dupe of Shila?" Tess asked and Ed shook her head.

"No, there was only one set made." Ed replied, firmly and Tess nodded.

"How do I get Max to like me? I've tried mind warping him but it doesn't work and he doesn't look my way." Tess explained and he sighed.

"You need to get Max interested and as soon as possible, do whatever it takes to get him to turn to you." Ed warned her before walking off and Tess turned and her face-harden into determination, she was going to get Max to be interested in her one way or another.

Tammy found herself playing in Max's room, she liked his room, it was fun to play in and it was even more funnier with his look of shock every time he comes in to find that everything had changed. She lifted her hand and changed the picture on his screensaver, it now consisted of him and Liz kissing, she giggled as she hopped down from the now pink computer chair and landed on bright pink with white hearts carpet and moved over to the bed and pulled herself up on it before moving over to the pillow. She was quite tired; using her powers to change a lot of things was tiring.

She laid her head down on the pillow and wondered what Max and Isabel was going to do once they saw the rooms.

Max entered the house with Liz; he had noticed that she had been a little quiet since this morning.

"You want a drink?" Max asked and Liz looked at him.

"Yeah, sure." She replied with a smile and he led her into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, he grabbed the orange juice before grabbing a glass and filling it out and handing it to her. "Thanks." She replied and he looked at her, puzzled.

"You okay?" he asked and she looked at him. "You've been quiet since this morning." Max explained and Liz nodded.

"Just a little tired." Liz told him and he reached over and stroked her hair.

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah." She replied as he stepped forward and pulled her head down onto his chest and kissed her forehead, she smiled slightly before closing her eyes, she wondered how she was going to tell Max what Tammy said.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Max told her and she nodded as they linked hands, grabbed their glasses and headed over to Max's bedroom.

Max opened the door and they looked in, in a stunned shock.

"Oh my…" Liz gasped as she covered her mouth and Max shook her head.

"Every time this happens." He muttered as they took in the sight, the bed was now a rich dark pink colour, the curtains matched it while the walls were a light pink colour and Liz shook her head.

"You have to admit, she does have good taste." Liz stated as her eyes landed on the computer and she narrowed her eyes at the screen. "Where was this taken?" Liz asked and Max looked at the picture of him and Liz lying on his bed, kissing and paled, it was from his dream and all he could think was that he was very grateful that it wasn't going further than PG rated.

"Don't remember, maybe Tammy saw us kissing one time and placed it on the computer." Max lied quickly as he hurried over and switched the screen off before shaking his head at the computer chair. "This is going to take ages to get back to normal." Max informed and looked at Liz, only to see her looking at the bed with a smile.

"Isn't that just adorable?" Liz asked and Max smiled as he looked at Tammy sleeping on the bed, dead to the world and he shook his head.

"Makes you wonder what our kids will be like." Max told her and she smiled as they both headed over to the bed and sat down next to Tammy, making sure that she was comfortable.

"OH MY GOD!" a female voice shouted from her room and Max looked at Liz. "Was that Isabel?" Max asked and Liz nodded as Tammy bolted up in bed and looked toward the door.

"Uh oh." Tammy whispered and they both looked at her, wondering what she had done now.

"Tammy?" Max asked and Tammy looked at him with a smile.

"Hi Max." she greeted and he shook his head.

"Oh no you don't, what did you do?" he asked and she gave him an innocent look but he wasn't fooled by it and crumpled.

"I just changed Isabel's room." Tammy explained before looking at her hands and playing with her fingers and Max felt his heart melt while Liz bit back the giggles.

Max was definitely going to make a good father one of those days.

Once Isabel had calmed down and they were all in the living room to discuss what they were going to do about Naesco when Liz finally spoke up, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Tammy doesn't like Tess." Liz whispered and everyone turned to face her.

"What did you say?" Alex asked and Liz looked up at them.

"When Tammy came with me to the counter, she told me that she didn't like Tess, I asked her why, she just said that Tess wasn't nice." Liz explained.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked and Liz shrugged.

"She just doesn't like Tess." Liz stated and Isabel turned to Tammy, who was happily drawing.

"Tammy." Isabel called as she knelt down to Tammy's level, Tammy looked up before smiling at Isabel.

"Yes Izzy?" she asked.

"Do you want to tell me why you don't like Tess?" Isabel asked, softly, not wanting to upset her, Tammy frowned as she looked back down at her drawing.

"She was mean to me, mean to Lilly." Tammy stated.

"How do you mean?" Isabel asked.

"She killed Lilly, sent her flying. Zan wasn't happy." Tammy stated.

"Who's Lilly?" Max asked as he knelt down beside the two girls and she smiled up at him.

"Liz silly." Tammy stated before smiling up at Liz. "Liz, Lilly, my protector with you."

"Protector?" Maria asked as she moved forward and Tammy nodded.

"They were sent to protect me, Zan because he was my brother and Lilly, the woman he loved, they were to protect me from the bad man." She told them.

"Bad man honey?" Liz asked and Tammy frowned once more.

"He wasn't nice, he killed Landra, tried to tell her that he was not a nice man but was too late." Tammy stated.

"Landra?" Alex asked.

"Vilandra, Zan and mine big sister," she stated before looking up at Isabel and reaching over to let a finger trail down her cheek. "He killed you before lifting his hand to me and a blast came out of his hand and that was the last thing I remember before waking up in a that green gooey thing." Tammy stated with a wrinkle of her nose, showing her annoyance and disgust.

"Do you remember it all honey?" Liz asked and Tammy shook her head.

"Nope, not all, I remember that another man was there, he was leaning against the wall, just watching everything. He was suppose to protect us all but he didn't." Tammy stated.

"Who was it?" Michael asked and Tammy turned to him, she scrunched her nose, trying to remember.

"Something like Visha, it's means Visitor on our planet cause he was visiting our planet." Tammy told him before turning back to her drawings and Maria gasped.

"Naesco." She stated and they all looked at Tammy once more.

Tammy felt something tugging her from the inside, confused and puzzled, she looked up and saw the necklace hanging out of Isabel's jumper.

Tammy looked at the symbol necklace on Isabel's neck before reaching over and using her powers to take it off Isabel's neck.

The gang watched as Tammy repaired the leather string, holding the pendant before walking over to Max and handing him the necklace.

Max looked at it, puzzled before handing it back to Isabel when Tammy tugged on his jumper and pointed to Liz.

"Liz." She stated and Max looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Give it to Liz." She protested, pointing to the necklace then to Liz.

"Why?" Isabel asked.

"Need to give it to Liz." Tammy pleaded and Max nodded.

"Okay." He stated as he walked over to Liz and was about to hand it to Liz when Tammy tugged his jumper once more.

"Put it on Liz." She explained, leaving them both looking at her then looking at each other, Liz just shrugged as Max lifted the necklace and placed it over Liz's head, letting it fall down where the pendant rested perfectly in between her breasts. "Queen." Tammy stated and everyone looked at her in a stunned shock.

"What?" Max asked as he bent down to her level.

"You, King, Liz, Queen." Tammy stated with a shrug before smiling up at them. "Can I go to play now?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Sure." He replied, still dumbfounded as Tammy exited the living room to her bedroom.

Everyone just turned to Max and Liz, who were staring at each other in a stunned shock.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tess looked in the mirror with a smirk on her face, she was wearing a low cut blue halter top and a tight hip hugging jeans as she fluffed out her hair, making sure that she looked great from every angle as she looked in the mirror before smiling once more. There was no way in hell that her husband was going to give her up after he sees her like this.

Meanwhile at the Evans' house, in the living room, Maria was freaking out a mile as she sniffed her cedar oil, muttering that her best friend was way too young to be a queen.

"What does Tammy mean?" Michael muttered and Alex decided to put forward his theory.

"I have a theory, well I have had it for ages, so no biting my head off." He warned and they all nodded as they looked at Alex. "Ever since I found out the secret, I have been watching you, you know, just seeing what you could have been in your past life, I came to the conclusion that Max was the leader as you all turned to him for answers on what to do, for guidance and such. Michael was more cautious and wanted to jump on every lead we had, reminding me of a protector, you know, like a second in command while Isabel took over the role of moderator between the two guys, taking over the role of the queen. I'm guessing that Isabel took over that role because there wasn't a queen there to take over beside Max's place." Alex explained and Maria nodded.

"I saw that too but Liz is still too young to be a queen." Maria protested and Alex shrugged.

"If the necklace is what I think it is, then I'm afraid it's a little too late." Alex told her.

"How do you mean?" Michael asked and Alex stood up.

"We've always wondered why Liz had been getting flashes from Max and we all just assumed that it was because either Max healing her had changed her, or by connecting to her, he somehow opened a doorway or it was because of the orb. What if the Queen's job was to be able to see things we all couldn't, I mean, she knew about Toloposky when she came here, her gut instincts have always been on the dot. What if she was made to help Max lead the way?" Alex asked.

"Makes sense." Max explained and Maria turned to him with shocked eyes.

"Max! She is too young to be a queen!" Maria snapped and everyone looked at her.

"What is the hell is your problem?" Michael demanded.

"She just can't be a queen." Maria muttered and Alex rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we have a say in it." Alex reminded.

"Like Hell!" Maria, Michael and Isabel stated.

Max just rolled his eyes and turned to Liz.

"Come on," Max whispered as he led her to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, drowning out the noise coming from the living room. "Are you okay?" he asked as Liz sat on the bed.

"I was in your past life." She whispered and Max sighed as he sat down next to her.

"There's something I need to tell you." Max told her and she looked at him. "I have been having dreams of your in past life memories." Max explained.

"What?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded and Max sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know what it meant before telling you." Max explained and Liz sighed.

"This is just surreal." She muttered and Max sighed.

"Tell me about it, my little sister is the walking encyclopaedia of our past life." Max told her and Liz shook her head.

"Well, at least we have some idea of what's going on, we were her protector in our past." Liz stated.

"Doesn't explain why Naesco watched us all die in our last life if he was suppose to protect us." Max told her and Liz shrugged.

"We can't ask Tammy, she doesn't seem to understand it herself." Liz told him and Max nodded in agreement.

"I know, that what just makes it so frustrating because we have no idea if Naesco is now looking for us just to kill us." Max told her and Liz flopped back on the bed, tired from everything that was happening, Max flopped down next to her, he was just as confused as she was about everything that was happening and wished that there was some way that he could just wave his hand and give them all the answers that they needed.

Max sighed as he made his way into the U.F.O Centre; he rubbed the back of his neck as stress began to take a toll on him. "Hey Milton." Max greeted his boss and Milton looked at his favourite employee.

"Are you okay Evans?" he asked. "You look like a truck just ran you over." He explained and Max laughed slightly.

"Just bewildered, it seems that Tammy remembers more about our parents than we do." Max explained and Milton nodded.

"How is the little cutie pie?" Milton asked, he had seen Max's little sister about and thought she was cute.

"She's great, the rest of the gang is looking after her." Max explained and Milton nodded.

"Great, now can you please fix the display again, they keep pulling the poor guy's inside out." Milton muttered as he walked away, shaking his head at how teenagers could be cruel and Max smiled as he pulled on his vest and made his way over to the display.

He felt a chill run up his spine and turned around to see Tess standing there in her outfit and he wrinkled his nose slightly, he never could understand why woman wore really tight tops that looked like a size or two smaller.

"Tess." Max greeted and Tess smiled.

"Hey Max, are you busy tonight?" Tess asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, I have a date with Liz." Max explained as he moved around the display, making sure that the alien was in between the pair of them.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could come to my house and help me catch up with my class work." Tess stated as she moved in closer, she bent down slightly, giving Max a view of her assets but Max never noticed.

"Sorry, the teacher said it was to be me and Liz, we can work tomorrow afternoon if it's okay with you." Max told her and Tess sighed.

"Max, I like you." She told him and Max looked up at her. "In fact, I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same so why don't you just give in and let us be together?" Tess asked and Max laughed.

"Sorry Tess, I think you have gotten yourself mixed up with Liz, I'm in love with Liz and I don't like you that way, let alone love you." Max told her and she laughed.

"Max, I think I know when a guy likes me." Tess told him and Max rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand why she wasn't getting the message.

"Sorry Tess, I don't dig blondes." Max stated with a shrug.

"Every guy likes a blonde." Tess retorted and Max snorted.

"Not this guy." Max told her.

"Beside, I thought it was Blonde for fun and Brunette for life." A female voice stated and they turned to see Liz standing behind them.

"Liz." Max greeted with a smile.

"Liz, sorry you had to find out about us like this." Tess stated and Max stifled a snicker at Tess's pathetic attempt to make Liz think that he was cheating on her.

"Give it up Tess, Max would never cheat on me." Liz stated as she moved over beside Max and Max wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Sorry I was late, Tammy was a little annoyed with the others for asking questions that she didn't want me to leave, it was only till your mother showed up and got on to them for upsetting her that she let me go." Liz told him and Max nodded as he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips before looking at Tess.

"Are you still here?" Max asked and Tess rolled her eyes.

"This little show isn't really going to put me off." Tess told them and they both rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you should rethink the whole 'guys want me' thing, cause never every single guy is going to drop their pants for you." Max told them and Tess glared at him.

"You just watch, I always get what I want and no one is going to stop me." Tess warned them before shooting Liz a glare and walking out of the Centre leaving the pair of them shaking their heads.

"Thank god you came in time, I had a feeling that was I going to get arrested for assault." Max told her, seriously and Liz nodded.

"She really lives up to what Tammy said doesn't she?" Liz asked and Max nodded.

"Tell me about it." Max muttered as he buried his face in Liz's hair, trying not to think about what Tess had just said before leaving, he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Tammy has done something to them!" Tess shrieked out as she entered the house and Ed looked up from where he was studying a folder.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked and Tess turned to him.

"Max is not attracted to me at all, he made it very clear that he is 'in love' with Liz!" she told him before grabbing her blonde hair and tugged slightly. "God, how can he be in love with that mousy little brat? I mean, what does she have that I don't? I have bigger breasts, I'm blonde for crying out loud!" she shrieked out and Ed sighed.

"I knew that Shila was going to muck up everything, we need to get to her as soon as possible and silence her. For good." Ed stated and Tess turned to him.

"Won't that be a little suspicious?" she asked. "I mean, Tammy is hardly ever away from them and if she goes missing, they won't stop till they get answers." Tess told him and Ed smirked.

"Not if we use our good enemies for our job." Naesco told her before lifting his cell phone and dialling a number and lifting the cell phone to his ear.

Tammy looked up from where she was playing with her dolls and looked out of the window, she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon and she had a feeling that someone else was going to get caught in the crossfire, she shuddered as the memories of Lilly dying came through her mind once more, she had been kidnapped by their enemies, she was almost raped but she cut her own throat to save herself from anything happening and to prevent anything from spilling out of her mouth when she would have been tortured, she looked at the V constellation once more and walked over to the window and placed her palm on the window.

"Look after them." She whispered before moving back toward her dolls, the feeling has been forgotten.

TBC

I will try and update this every Wednesday if I can.

Sequel to Secrets Among Friends is now out - Destructive Intentions and i have a new story - What A Tangle of Love - if you are a Tess fan, this is the story for you. ML is together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ed was working through the office, he was sending e-mails while faxing pictures and sorting out his phone call, Tess was curious to know what he was doing but knew better to keep out of it when it came to him, he kept telling her that all she had to do was trust him and he would sort out everything for her.

She only hoped that whatever he was doing was going to make Max admit that he was in love with Tess one way or another.

Tammy was sitting in the living room, watching the cartoons while Max and Liz were in the kitchen.

"So, you're gonna take her to the park?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice for Tammy to relax instead of being near the gangs and they demanding answers." Liz explained and Max nodded before pouting slightly.

"There's no way you could fit me in the basket could you?" he asked and Liz laughed as she kissed him slightly.

"Sorry, you have work today." She whispered and Max nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lovingly, softly.

Liz sighed when she felt him to do this; she loved his kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he kissed her into oblivion. She moaned slightly as Max moved her closer to the fridge, he pressed her back against it, holding her close to him.

"I'll miss you." He mumbled and Liz smiled against his lips.

"I'll miss you too." She whispered and Max smiled as he took her lips in his once more.

Tammy came round and smiled when she saw Max and Liz kissing before sneaking over to the basket, she peered in slightly and smiled brightly when she saw a piece of the chocolate cake, she reached in to take a bit when a voice stopped her. "And what do you think you are doing?" Liz asked; Tammy looked up with an innocent expression.

"Nothing?" she asked as she shoved her hands behind her back, Max and Liz just looked at her with an amused expression and she smiled. "Ready for the park now." She stated.

Liz laughed as she pulled away from Max and grabbed the basket before kissing Max, gently, on the lips before taking Tammy's hand.

"See you later Max." Liz called as she looked over her shoulder and Tammy blew a kiss toward Max before smiling sweetly and walking out, leaving Max standing there, shaking his head at the two girls in his life before returning back to his bag and pulling it over his shoulder as he looked at his watch.

Time for work.

Liz and Tammy made it to the park, Tammy squealed when she saw the slide and ran over toward it, leaving Liz chasing her, she shook her head as Tammy clambered up the ladders and slid her way down the slide, squealing and giggling at the same time as Liz moved over to a patch of grass and laid out the covers, the same covers that Max had taken with them that night they went 'stargazing' and found the pods, she smile fondly as the time came back to her before shaking her head and keeping an eye on Tammy as she laid out the food.

"Hey Max, ready for the study session?" Tess asked and Max looked at her.

"Sorry, I thought that was later?" Max asked and Tess nodded as she looked at her watch.

"It's later." She stated and he looked at his watch and sighed.

"Sure, let me just call Liz and get my stuff." Max stated and Tess jumped at the chance of having Max alone.

"Do you really want to disturb her?" Tess asked and Max looked at her. "She is could be really busy." Tess suggested, Max fought with himself, he knew that Liz really wanted to spend the day with Tammy but he wasn't safe around with Tess, he made up his mind.

"No, she really wanted to spend the day with my sister." Max told her. "Let me get my stuff." He told her and walked over to the Lockers.

Tess smirked to herself as she watched Max go, now this was her chance to get near Max and just prove herself worthy as his girlfriend rather than that mousy girl.

Liz laughed as Tammy stuffed her mouth with the chocolate cake, smearing some around her lips; she picked up the napkin and started to wipe Tammy's face.

"You are too much like Max." Liz teased fondly, remembering the time when Max ordered a piece of Men in Blackberry pie, he had scoffed the lot, leaving a rim over his lips, she shook her head to get rid of the memory and focused on Tammy, she could see Max in the girl, they both were the same, but she also could see a hint of Isabel in the girl as well as she had a way of glaring at people, making them regret something they did and the way she ran to Diane for help to save her from the other people, Tammy just looked up at Liz with a sweet smile and Liz felt herself smiling in return.

Tess glowered to herself as she sat down at the booth in the Crashdown, so much for getting Max on himself own.

She had been excited when Max came striding toward her, that she hadn't taken any notice of where they were going till he opened the door to the Crashdown and that was when she realised that Max wasn't going to be alone with her, he nodded toward Maria and Michael, who were both working as he led the way over to the booth.

Max sighed with relief as Tess sat on the other side of the booth and he pulled out his homework.

"Right, Chemistry." Max stated and winced slightly. "We really should wait for Liz for this, she is better at it than us." Max stated and Tess shook her head with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll be able to sort out 'our' chemistry alone." Tess stated, suggestively and Max rolled his eyes as Maria came over to take their order, giving Max a break.

Tammy giggled as Liz pushed her on the swing before getting on the other swing herself and they both laughed as they passed each other.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them from the distance.

Max was getting annoyed with Tess partially hanging over his arm, showing her breasts, he rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, he never did understand why girls thought bigger breasts were better, sure the guys liked to look at them, he heard about it in the lockers, but he also heard that guys prefer breasts that actually fitted in their palms rather being too big, he knew that Liz had reservations about her breasts and he couldn't understand it, they fitted perfect in his hands whenever he managed to get a feel, he shifted slightly when an memory came to him when he and Liz got a little further and he played with her breasts.

He shook his head and looked at the blonde once more before rolling his eyes.

"Tess." He stated and she looked up at him with a hopeful look. "Could you please MOVE?" he asked and her eyes opened wider in shock as she moved away from him, Max sighed, as he was able to breath in relief. "Thank you." He muttered and she glared at him.

"Don't seem to mind when it's Liz hanging over your arm or pressing herself against you." Tess remarked bitterly and Max looked at her with an amused smile.

"She is my girlfriend, beside, I love it when she clings to me." Max stated with a loving smile as he looked back down at the homework, he was to point out the answer when Tess jumped in again.

"Why can't you just admit that you love me Max?" Tess asked with an imploring smile and look. "It's obvious that you love me." She told him and Max laughed.

"Oh come on Tess, I love Liz, she's the only one for me." Max told her and shook his head. "I think you better ask the teacher for another tutor cause you are just wasting mine and Liz's time." He told her as he packed his stuff and got up from the booth, shouldering his backpack, Tess hopped up.

"Oh Max, can't you just stay?" she pleaded before smirking slightly. "I'll make it worth your while." She stated and Max rolled his eyes.

"Nope, not interested." Max stated before moving over to the counter, where Maria was working.

"Hey Max," Maria greeted, "How is it going with blonde leech?" she asked and Max laughed.

"I just quit, can I have a cherry cola to take away thanks." He ordered and she nodded.

"Coming right up." She told him as she went to fill his order.

Tammy ran around the bush, giggling madly as Liz let out a singsong.

"Tammy, where are you?" Liz sang, Tammy giggled as she ran faster only to bump into a pair of legs; she looked up to see the man wearing a black suit and black glasses.

His hand shot out and he dragging her toward the black van, she began tugging at her hand, not wanting to go away from Liz.

"Liz!" Tammy shouted.

"Tammy?" Liz called out as she moved around the bush, she felt a strange sensation rushing over her body, she had a feeling that something was going to happen, she turned and saw a man pulling Tammy toward the van, she could see that Tammy was fighting and she started to run over to her when her phone rang, pulling it out, she saw it was Max and she opened.

"Max, someone is…" Liz was cut off when she felt something prick her neck and her eyes drooped to half-mast as she fell to the ground, her cell phone falling from her hand, it made a loud thudding noise as it hit the ground.

She saw black shoes step into her view.

"Take her back to the base along with the girl." A male voice ordered and Blackness claimed her.

TBC

See you next Wed :)!

Destructive Intentions is the Sequel to Secrets Among Friends.

What A Tangle Of Love- if you are a Tess fan and don't mind who she ends up with, then this story is for you, she is torn between two guys - Jim Valenti - Her Chemistry Teacher and Sean DeLuca, the bad boy of Roswell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Liz?" Max asked into the phone, his heart pounding heavily and madly against his chest. "LIZ!" he screamed when there was no answer, just a click signalling that the phone had been switched off.

Liz gasped as she came to; she looked around and saw that she was in a white room and that she was wearing a hospital gown. She sighed with relief when she felt that she still had her underwear on and that there was no pain in between her legs, telling her that she hadn't been raped.

"Good Morning Miss Parker." A male voice stated and Liz looked around.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where am I?"

"My name is Agent Pierce, you are here for an examination." He stated and Liz scoffed.

"That's why you drugged and kidnapped me?" she demanded.

"You need to be examined, just be patient." The male voice stated and there was a clicking noise, Liz turned to see it and there was four men in white came in and started strapping her down to the metal table that they brought into the room.

Liz fought them but they injected her with something as her eyes started to droop slightly from the pressure and soon the whole room went black.

Max paced the living room, his hands running through his dark hair, he was getting frantic, he needed to know where Liz and Tammy were, he went to the park and found the picnic that they had left behind, he had also found her mobile phone and panicked even more when he got a flash from her phone, there was a man in a black suit talking to another, he a feeling they were the F.B.I.

He looked at the clock, wondering what the hell it was taking for the gang to get here, he paced once more when the door opened, the gang stepped in, laughing except from Alex, he had been worried when Max phone up but the gang just told him that he was over reacting but looking at Max now, he knew that the gang was wrong.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Max demanded and the gang turned to look at him.

"We went out, is that a problem?" Isabel asked as she moved over to the couch and Max stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head.

"Forget it, you obviously don't care." He muttered as he stormed out of the apartment, Alex shook his head as he went after Max.

"Max!" he called out, Max stopped and turned to look at him. "What's going on?" he demanded and Max turned terrified eyes to Alex.

"It's Liz, I think the F.B.I has her." He told him and Alex shook his head.

"Whoa, are you sure?" Alex demanded and Max nodded.

"I phoned Liz to tell her what happened with Tess, I knew that she took Tammy out for a picnic, you know, to get her away from the gang, she answered the phone and she just said that she thought someone was, it cut off from there. I went round and I found her phone, I picked it up and got a flash of a man in a black suit." Max explained before shaking his head. "I can't feel any of them, what if they're…" Max trailed off and Alex cut him off.

"You don't know that Max, don't go there till you know!" Alex warned and Max nodded.

"God, I wish there was some way we could know." Max burst out and Alex looked at him.

"Maybe there is." Alex told him and Max looked at him, curious.

There was two agents standing on the other side of the mirror of where Liz was pacing the room, they could see that she was getting annoyed and scared of what was happening to her.

"When can we get some fun with her?" the second male asked and the first male looked at him, his bright blue eyes lightening up in amusement.

"You really are that desperate to have fun with her." He stated and the male nodded.

"Hell yeah, a sweet thing like that, I bet she is tight." He growled out, almost drooling and the male nodded.

"Have fun." The first male stated and the other man stepped out of the room and headed over to the room where Liz was in.

Liz heard a clicking noise and turned to see a tall man with dark eyes and blonde hair stepped into the room, he was looking at her like she was a piece of meat and she had a bad feeling.

Alex stepped into Michael's apartment, he had told Max to go to Max's house and wait there, he needed to grab his lap top that he had left at Michael's apartment, he was going to try and see if he could break into F.B.I information and see if they had kidnapped anyone.

The gang looked up.

"Hey, did you find out what was going on with my crazy brother?" Isabel teased and Alex shook his head.

"If you had listened to the phone call and came home earlier, we would be a lot more further on progress right now." He snapped and Maria stood up.

"Alex, you're scaring me." She whispered and Alex turned to her.

"I'm scaring you? What? Max's phone call wasn't scary enough for you?" he demanded and Michael stepped up.

"What the hell is up with you?" he demanded and Alex grabbed his laptop and turned to them.

"It looks like the F.B.I has Liz and Tammy." He told them and Isabel shot up from her seat while Maria's hand went to her mouth.

"I need to see Max." Isabel stated and Alex stood in her way.

"Stay away from him, he doesn't need your comfort, he needs Liz and Tammy by his side." Alex told them and moved over to the door. "I mean it, I don't want you anywhere near Max till we get Liz and Tammy back." He told them and left the apartment.

Maria shook her head.

"No way, my best friend is in the hands of those monsters, I'm not gonna sit back and do nothing." She stated and stormed out of the apartment when Alex suddenly appeared.

"I mean it Maria, Stay. Away." He told her and walked off, shaking his head, he knew that he was being mean but he couldn't help but think if they only just took Max's phone call seriously, Liz might be home and safe with them.

The guy leered as he moved over to her.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun breaking you in." he stated and she took a step back.

"Don't even think about it." She hissed and he smirked.

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than think about it." He hissed back as he grabbed her, she threw her hands up and all of a sudden green light started flashing through her fingers, the agent screamed as he was flung backward, the wall burst open from the pressure of the body and the power, there was some more screaming as the agents, who were standing outside the room.

"Oh my god…" Liz whispered as she looked at her hands before looking at the wall once more, she shuddered at seeing the dead bodies before steeling her emotions when she felt Tammy's annoyance through their link.

She climbed through the hole and used the link to lead her to Tammy. She wove her way through the maze of the base; she shook her head; she couldn't believe that she had powers.

Tammy was getting annoyed, she didn't like the doctors that was trying to prod her with all those cold metal instruments, she kept zapping them whenever they came near her, she thought it was quite funny that they would yelp and jump away only to get a shouting from the strange man in black.

"Come on sweetie, we just need your blood." The doctor stated and Tammy wrinkled her nose.

"Take your own blood." She told him before zapping him once more, getting him between the legs, he gasped as he knelt over before crawling away from her and she nodded, satisfied when the door blew up and the men went flying backward, they hit the wall with their back before slumping onto the ground.

Tammy turned and smiled when she saw Liz. "Lizzie." She greeted as she ran over to her and lifted her hand, wanting to be held.

"Come on adorable, we need to get out of here." Liz whispered as she picked up Tammy and made her way back through the hallway once more, hoping to god that there were going to be exit really soon other wise they were going to get captured once more.

Liz sighed with relief when she caught the exit door, with a quick look around she saw that there was no one coming and bolted toward it, Tammy waved her hand and the door unlocked and Liz pushed it open.

She made it into the garage and looked around, she saw a car and hurried toward it, she pulled on the handle before growling in frustration that it wouldn't open, Tammy smiled as she placed her hand on the side of the door, popping the door open, Liz smiled as she opened the door and helped Tammy in before closing the door and Tammy waved her hand over the ignition, the car started up and Liz put it into the pedal, getting the hell out of the base as soon as possible, keeping one eye on the mirror to make sure that no one was following them.

Max raked his hand through hair, he couldn't retain a focus on his link with either Tammy or Liz, it was like something was blocking it and was making him frustrated, he was the one who could save Liz and Tammy and he was being blocked from doing it!

Max looked out of the window and gasped when he saw Liz running up the pathway with Tammy in her arms, he bolted out of the door and stopped a few steps away from Liz.

"Liz?" Max asked, she had a smudge of dirt across her cheek, her hair was now a mess and she had cuts and bruises but to him, she hadn't look more beautiful.

Liz felt her eyes well up with tears of happiness; he had come. She ran toward him as he hurried toward her and enveloped her in a hug. "It's okay, you're safe." He whispered over and over again as he kissed the side of her head, running his hands through her dark locks, just holding her close to him.

Liz pulled away and cupped his face before pulling him down for a kiss, he clutched her hard to time as he kissed her, he had been so scared, he thought he wasn't going to see her again, he cupped the back of her head, just holding her lips to his, breathing in that she was right there in his arms, safe.

"God I love you so much." Max whispered when he pulled away to give them both some air.

"I love you too." She whispered back before kissing him again.

Liz stood to the side and Tammy ran up, she wrapped her arms around Max's legs; Max bent down and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Max asked and Tammy nodded.

"Fine, just tired." She whispered as she laid her head down on Max's shoulder, Max just pulled Liz back into his embrace and helped them into the house before whisking them toward his room, still upset with the gang.

Alex just nodded with relief that his best friend was back and safe with them, he saw that Maria was going to say something about not being able to see Liz.

"Forget it Maria, don't even say a thing, Liz needs Max more than she needs you right now." Alex warned her before stepping into the living room to watch the T.V.

After a while, Max and Liz came out of the room, Maria went to hug Liz but stopped when she saw Liz holding onto Max like her life depended on it, she also saw that Max was doing the same thing, they headed into the kitchen.

"Where's Tammy?" Michael asked and Max looked at him, startled, forgetting that they were there.

"Oh, she's sleeping, using her powers kinda wore her out." Max stated before turning back to Liz and Liz looked up at him.

"I have powers Max." Liz whispered and Max looked down at her as everyone else looked at her.

"What?" Max asked and Liz closed her eyes.

"There was this agent, he came into the room; he was going to…" Liz trailed off and Max's eyes widen in understanding.

"He didn't," he asked and she shook her head.

"No, he never had the chance, my hands shot up and there was green sparks coming from them, Max, he went flying through the wall and I killed a few more people, ones that were standing outside the room." Liz told him and Max pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't have a choice." He whispered as he held her close, he could see that Michael and Isabel were itching to ask more questions and he glared at them, telling them to keep quiet and not to upset Liz any more. "Everything will be okay, I promise." Max whispered as he held her close and she nodded as she buried her face into his chest.

"Damn it, the plan didn't work." Tess muttered as she paced the room and Ed sighed.

"Looks like we're just gonna have to go to plan B." he told her and she sighed as she turned to face the star filled star again.

TBC

Next Wednesday


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for taking so long! I have an excuse! My laptop charger blew up so they had to take it in to be fixed therefore I couldn't use my laptop for a week! Never mind that I had to sort everything out and that took a week.

Chapter 12

"So, we're putting plan B into action today?" Tess asked and Ed nodded.

"Yes, so I want you to keep the gang busy." Ed told her and she nodded.

"Sure." Tess told him before grabbing her bag and leaving the house while Ed went into the small room, ready to sort out the plan.

"Tammy, are you ready?" Max called out as he shoved his book into his bag before zipping it and headed out into the hallway where Tammy walked over to him, carrying her bag.

He smiled as he took the bag and they headed over to the coat rack where they grabbed their jacket.

"Is Isabel not going with you?" Diane asked as she came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"She's either catching a lift from her friends or Alex." Max told her and Diane nodded.

"Okay, you have a good day at school." She told them before kissing them on the cheek.

"Sure thing." Max replied as he took Tammy's hand and they both walked out of the house toward the jeep.

Liz made her way over to her locker, she put in the combination for her lock and the door swung up, revealing a while rose sitting on her books.

She smiled as she reached in, picked up the flower and held it to her nose before inhaling the soft scent. She placed it back in the locker before grabbing her books and shutting the door and headed off to her class.

Max watched from the corner, he smiled when he saw that Liz got the rose before watching as she walked away before walking to his class.

Meanwhile, Tess watched from her area with a disgusted look on her face, she hated watching Max and Liz being all lovey dovey when it was suppose to be her and Max, not Max and her. She let out a small groan before storming off, hoping that Naesco will get on with his plan as soon a possible, she wanted Max and she wanted him NOW!

Liz made her way into the Biology class; she smiled when she caught sight of Max before walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for the rose this morning." She told him, he just smiled and kissed her back as Tess walked in and she huffed.

"Pathetic." She muttered, making sure it was loud enough for Max and Liz to hear, they broke apart and Liz rolled her eyes while Max glared at her.

"Okay Class, let get a start on today's project, remember, you are working with your partner today, not alone." The teacher announced as she looked, pointly, at Tess and she sighed before nodding before they got down to do some work.

Ed waited as Tammy came out of the school; he smiled when he saw her looking around before walking over to her.

"Hi Tammy." Ed greeted, Tammy just stared at him, not making a sound. "Max told me that I was to pick you up." Ed told her and Tammy started backing away but Ed grabbed her arm and started dragging her to his car.

Liz came out, shoving her book into her bag, Tess had cornered the gang and was talking to them while Liz managed to sneak away; she was not in the mood to be glared at when she heard a female shout.

"No!" Tammy shouted as she tugged at her wrist, trapped in Mr. Harding's hand.

"Max!" Liz shouted when she saw this, Max came hurrying out of the school building and saw Mr. Harding trying to drag Tammy away and Liz running over to them.

"Let me go!" Tammy shouted and Mr. Harding tugged harder, causing Tammy to cry out in pain, Liz felt it cut through her soul and all of a sudden, rage built up in her body, she slowed down to a walk, her hands crackling with green energy as Mr. Harding looked up and gulped at the sight.

Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria and Alex were stunned as they watched Liz change in front of them. Liz brought her hands up and Mr. Harding went flying backward, his hand let go of Tammy and she fell onto her butt on the ground due to the fact she was in mid tug.

"Ow." Tammy muttered as she rubbed her butt as Liz ran over to her and helped her up.

"You okay sweetie?" Liz asked and Tammy nodded as she looked up and glared at Ed.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing with Tammy?" Liz asked in a low, dangerous voice while the gang ran up.

Michael and Max grabbed Ed's arms before he could make a run for it while Maria had pinned one of Tess's arm behind her.

"Let's take them back to my house, I have a lot of questions that need answered." Michael told them and they nodded as they dragged the two of them over to the car while the rest hopped in the rest of the transport and made their way over to Michael's apartment.

Max shoved Ed in the room while Maria shoved Tess; they made sure that Tammy was fine before Max spun around to face them.

"Who are you?" Max demanded.

"I'm the fourth one." Tess stated; everyone stared at her in a stunned shock.

"Who is he?" Michael asked, pointing to Mr. Harding standing in the back.

"I'm your protector, I was sent down to protect the royal four." He explained as he took a step forward.

"Why did you try and take Tammy?" Liz demanded.

"She is a liability." Ed stated.

"She is my sister!" Max shouted and Ed laughed.

"A human being means more to you than your real blood?" Ed asked; everyone looked at each other puzzled.

"She is like us, she was born out of a pod." Isabel stated and Ed looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I felt a pressing need a while ago, I found the pod chamber and there she was, I got flashes and she was my sister in my past life." Max explained.

"That's impossible, she was destroyed; she wasn't placed in a pod." Ed stated and Max shrugged.

"Well, she is here now and you will leave her alone!" Max warned.

"You can't have her! She must be an impostor!" Ed shouted and he went flying backward once more, his back hitting the wall.

"Watch your mouth!" Liz hissed out. He was getting on her nerves.

"How come you have powers?" Tess snapped.

"Max healed me, I'm guessing that he passed some powers onto me or awaken some part of me that allows me to receive these powers." Liz replied shortly, not giving enough information.

"So, why are you here?" Max asked, turning the conversation away from Liz, Michael rolled his eyes.

"So he can protect us and take us home!" Michael stated.

"He's right." Ed stated and Max shook his head.

"I don't care what anyone says, I'm not going back to the planet, this is my home." Max sated.

"It's our destiny." Tess stated smugly as she looked at Liz before looking at Max. "We belong together, we're to go home and rule." Tess told him and Max laughed.

"I'm meant for Liz." Max retorted.

Michael and Isabel, each, grabbed Max's arms and pulled him into a corner, Liz, Maria and Alex stood off to the side while Ed walked over to Tammy.

"Hey Tammy." Ed greeted and she glared at him.

"Gonna try and kill me again? Tammy asked in an innocent tone and Ed froze as he looked at her.

"How are you still alive?" he demanded and Tammy smirked slightly.

"Our pods consist of our powers." Tammy told him before running over to Liz.

"What?" Max asked as he pulled his arms out of their grips.

"Max, this is our chance to go home, to go and see our family." Isabel told him and Max scoffed.

"If you want to go home then you go; I'm not going with you." Max told them as he looked off to the side and smiled when he caught sight of Liz. "This is my home." Max told them.

"You and Liz are not meant to be together and you know it." Isabel snapped and Max turned dark eyes on her

"You watch what you're saying." Max snapped before pulling away and walking over to Liz, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to his body.

Liz sighed as she placed her hand over his hand and rested the back of her head on his chest as Max kissed the top of her head, comforting her while Tess sneered before injecting once more, she was going to have Max sooner or later.

"We have a destiny!" Tess told Max and he looked at her.

"Not anymore we don't." Max told her as Tammy hurried over to him before narrowing her eyes at Tess.

"Fate trumps Destiny." Tammy told Tess.

"What are you talking about?" Naesco asked as he came over.

Tammy looked at Liz and smirked as she lifted a hand and used her powers to pull the necklace from under Liz's top, Tess gasped when she saw it.

"NO!" Tess screamed.

"Told ya, Fate trumps Destiny any time." Tammy stated.

Naesco walked over to Liz and grabbed her arm.

"How did you get that necklace?" he demanded, his grip tightening, causing Max to push him away as he took Liz into his arms.

"I gave it to her!" Max snapped.

"How could you, how could you betray us like that?" Tess demanded and Max looked at Tess. He, badly, wanted to shout that Liz had been in their past, that she belonged with Max but something was holding him back, he had a feeling that Liz's death was bad in their past life and wasn't going to do anything that would end up in her getting killed.

"This book tell you that you are meant to be together whether you like it or not." Naseco snarled, pulling out the metal book.

Tammy took one look and started freaking out, her memories going hay wired. Liz started panicking and picked up Tammy.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Wanna go home, not feeling so good." Tammy murmured, Max hurried over next to Tammy and placed a hand on her forehead.

"She's a little hot." Max told Liz before glaring at Naesco. "Guess with the attempted kidnapping didn't really help either." He snapped before wrapping a hand around Liz's waist and they walked out of the apartment.

"Max…" Isabel started and Max spun around to look at her.

"Don't push it Isabel." He snapped out before walking off.

"He needs to accept that he has a destiny." Naesco stated before looking at Michael and Isabel. "Just like you two do." He reminded, they both nodded before Isabel left with Maria and Alex.

Naesco and Tess looked at Michael once more before walking off; leaving him alone in the apartment with the book that Naseco had produced so that he could see the destiny for himself.

"What are we going to do?" Tess demanded. "Max is supposed to be with me!"

"Looks like we're gonna have to finish the job we started." Naesco stated and Tess looked at him before looking out of the window, hoping that it will be over soon and that Max will finally realise his true destiny lies with her.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Isabel and Max made their way into Michael's apartment, Max looked around.

"Where's the rest?" he asked.

"They'll be here soon." He told him and Max nodded as he moved over to the couch just as the door opened, revealing Tess and Naseco, Max stood back up.

"What are they doing here?" he demanded.

"I thought it would be better if we all got together and started asking questions about our past." Michael stated and Max shook his head.

"I'm leaving." He muttered as he moved toward the door but Isabel pulled him back.

"You are staying here whether you like it or not!" Isabel snapped. "This is our destiny Max, we are to go home and see mom!" she snapped.

"Bite me Isabel, I don't give a damn about mom, I have a real mom, one that that took us in when we were six years old and gave me a normal life!" Max shouted.

"Max, you and Tess are to be together, come on, do you really think that Liz is going to hang around forever?" Michael asked and shook his head. "If you do, then you are delusional." He told Max.

Max lost it, spun around and threw his fist into Michael's face before turning around to Tess and Naseco.

"You go anywhere near me, Tammy or Liz, I will kill you." Max breathed out before looking at Isabel. "And for once in your life Isabel, grow the hell up." He snapped before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

Tammy made her way into the Evans's kitchen, she looked up and smiled when she saw Liz was packing a picnic basket, Liz looked down and smiled when he saw Tammy.

"Hey, you better?" Liz asked and Tammy nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that, seeing the book brought up some memories." She explained and Liz nodded.

"Do you think you can tell me?" she asked and Tammy shook her head.

"Something are better left off unsaid." Tammy stated just as Max came storming in, he took one look at Liz and felt himself calm down.

"Hey, you okay?" Liz asked as she walked over to Max and Max shook his head.

"Just Michael and Isabel going on about destiny once more." He explained and Liz shook her head.

"What did they want this time?" she asked and Max scoffed.

"They actually had the nerve to tell me that I'm suppose to be with Tess and that you weren't going to stick around forever." He explained and Liz's eyes narrowed.

"I need to have a talk with them." She told him and Max shook his head.

"No Liz, I don't want you anywhere near them." He told her and she looked at him before kissing him softly.

Once they finished their kiss, Max looked at the basket and looked at Liz. "What's with the basket?" he asked and Liz smiled.

"I thought you should Tammy out to the park, she needs to get away from the others just in case they start asking questions about what happened the other day and I think you need to unwind." She told him and he nodded.

"Are you coming?" Max asked and Liz shook her head.

"Sorry, I need to cover." She explained and Max sighed as he nodded before kissing her once more.

"Okay." He told her and she nodded.

"Good, I'll have my cell on if you want to talk to me." She told him before handing him the basket before turning to Tammy and smiled when she saw Tammy dressed. "And you two have fun." She told them before kissing Tammy's forehead before kissing Max once more and all three of them walked out of the house toward the cars.

Liz waved as she got into her car and drove off while Max helped Tammy into the car.

"Come on little sis, lets have some fun." He told her and she nodded.

Liz made her way into the Crashdown, Maria and Michael looked up when they saw Liz enter and her looks darkened when she saw them.

She just continued walking, not once stopping to speak to them as she made her way into the backroom.

"Liz, we need to talk." Maria stated as she followed Liz into the backroom and Liz rolled her eyes.

"About what?" she asked.

"About Max and the F.B.I." she explained and shook her head. "I really don't think you should be around him Liz, he's dangerous." She told him and Liz slammed her locker shut.

"Oh, Max and Alex were the only one who actually made an effort to come and find me." Liz snapped out before turning to Michael. "And you keep your thoughts of Destiny to yourself, I'm with Max and nothing is going to make me leave, I love him and I don't care about what you and Isabel want, how about for the first time in ever that you actually let Max have what he wants, not what you guys wants." She told him before storming out, leaving them alone.

Once the rush was over, everyone had gone home, Liz had kicked Maria and Michael out, telling them she didn't want children around to annoy her, they were about to protest when she involved her dad in, forcing him to tell them to go home, that Liz was perfectly fine of looking after herself.

Liz looked up when the doorbell chimed and her looks darken when Tess and Ed walked in.

"We're close or can you not read the sign?" Liz asked, pointing to the sign.

"We're not after anything to eat." Tess stated and Liz sighed.

"What are you here for then?" she asked.

"Stay away from Max, he's not yours." Tess hissed out and Liz rolled her eyes.

"And he's not yours either." She pointed out.

Tess lost it and brought her hand up, causing Liz to go flying backward, she hit the wall and slumped down as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

Meanwhile, Max and Tammy gasped as they clutched the stomach from where they were sitting at the park.

"It's Liz." Tammy whispered out and Max nodded as they grabbed their stuff and hurried over to the jeep, Max kicked it into gear before driving off.

Tess and Naesco hurried out of the Crashdown and made their way back home, feeling satisfied that they managed to clear one obstacle that were standing in Max's true destiny and had no doubt that Max was going to come home to them.

Max reached the Crashdown and saw Liz lying on the ground; he jumped out of the jeep and ran into the building with Tammy nipping at his heels.

"Liz!" Max shouted as he skid next to her still laying body on the ground, he placed his hands on her stomach and tried to heal her but it was too late.

He was too late; Liz had died.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tess asked and Naseco nodded,

"Yes, he will come straight for you and the pair of you will be very happy together." Naseco told her and she nodded as she held her hands together to her chest as excitement rose up in her, she was finally going to get her destiny.

The gang hurried in and the females gasped when they saw Max hugging Liz's still body to his, rocking back and forth.

"What have you done to her?" Maria shouted as she ran over to him and was about to push him away when Max lifted his hand and turned dark eyes on her.

"Leave her alone." Max growled out.

"She's my friend Max!" Maria snapped.

"Not anymore she's not." Max bit out before looking down at Liz's body and running his hand through her dark lock when a flash came to him, he saw Tess and Naseco in front of Liz before Tess lifted a hand and it all went black.

Max lifted his head and stood up, letting Liz's body drop to the floor before moving his way over to the door.

"Max?" Isabel called out but Max didn't stop, he continued on walking with one Destination in his mind.

To Kill Tess Harding and Ed Harding.

"What are we going to do?" Maria demanded and Tammy turned to face them.

"Nothing." Tammy stated as she made her way up to Liz's bedroom, leaving the gang alone and confused.

Max reached the house, the door blasted off its hinges, causing Ed and Tess to come running out.

"Max!" Tess squealed, happy that Max had come to her. Max lost it.

"You killed the one person I loved." Max hissed out.

"Max, you and Liz never meant to be together." Ed told him, Max just cocked his head to the side.

"Yes we did." He told him emotionless before lifting his hand, he sent them flying across the room, they hit the wall before landing on the ground, still, then their bodies turned to dust.

Max just collapsed to the ground as it all washed over him, He had lost Liz and finally the dam broke as he cried for Liz.

Tammy was sitting on the bed with her eyes close, as she was in deep concentration when all of a sudden her eyes snapped open and glowed purple.

"It shall be done." She hissed out as a white light enveloped the world before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she slumped backward on the bed.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

I am so so so sorry for taking so long, real life has been an absolute nightmare and I just hadn't had the heart to write.

This is two chapters mixed in together and I'm actually glad to say that this is the last chapter to this story so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 14

Max woke up in his bed with a gasp; sweat ran down his body, as he looked around the room, wondering what the hell happened, was it all a nightmare? It felt so real.

He looked at his clock on the beside table and saw it was 10 in the morning, he shook his head and stepped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen where he heard a female talking and giggles.

He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Liz standing there, packing the basket, she was telling Tammy something and Tammy was giggling as she looked up at Liz.

"Liz?" Max asked, Liz turned and smiled when she saw Max.

"Hey sleepy head, I was wondering how long it was before you got up." She told him as she leaned over and kissed him before pulling back. "Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, nightmare." He told her and she nodded.

"Okay, now you guys have a basket and the blanket is in the jeep, you can go on your picnic now." She told them and Max looked at her, the dream was still niggling at him and he had a feeling that if she went to work, it was going to come true.

"How about you come with us?" Max asked. "You have been working hard and after everything you've been through, you need a break." He told her.

"Please Liz?" Tammy asked and Liz turned to see Tammy looking up at her with a pout and Liz felt her heart melt.

"Okay, I'll ask one of the girls if they can take over for me." She told them and Tammy cheered as she hugged Liz, Liz just laughed as she hugged Tammy back before pulling away and kissing Max. "Can I use your phone?" she asked and Max nodded as he watched her walk into the hallway, he looked at Tammy, wondering why his nightmare seemed to be real; he was about to ask her a question when his mother walked in.

"Morning Honey, you all ready for your picnic?" she asked and Tammy nodded.

"Lizzie is coming with us." She told Diane and Diane smiled as she kissed Tammy's cheek before looking at her son.

"Max, you okay?" she asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." He told her and she nodded as she moved toward the fridge as Liz walked back in.

"Taken care of, Sarah said she'd cover for me." Liz told them.

"Yay!" Tammy exclaimed as she jumped up and down, causing Diane to laugh.

"You guys have fun, I'll see you later," Diane told them as she kissed them all on the cheek as Max picked up the basket and Liz and Tammy followed him out toward the jeep.

Sarah walked into the Crashdown, Maria walked over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"Liz called me and asked me if I wanted to have extra money as she needed the break, I'm covering for her," Sarah told her before shrugging and headed into the backroom, leaving Maria standing there confused, wondering why Liz would miss a shift.

Max and Liz found themselves lying on the blanket with the food finished and half empty bottles littered about.

"Hm, thank you for dragging me out." Liz told Max as she relaxed on the blanket, basting in the sunlight while Max kept an eye on Tammy playing on the swings.

Max just smiled as he bent down and kissed Liz on the lips.

"My pleasure." He told her and she smiled against his lips as she cupped the back of his head, keeping their lips together while Max cupped the side of her face and, gently, kissed her back, both of them enjoying their day together.

"Now?" Tess asked and Naseco nodded.

"Yes, come on, lets go to the Crashdown, Michael had told me that Liz is on closing shift today, I asked what their schedules was so that we could plan meetings around them," he told her and Tess laughed.

"And he just gave it to you?" Tess asked and Naesco nodded.

"Yes, remember, Michael is the one who wish to go home, we know that Isabel is leaning toward it, all we have to do is get rid of the one thing standing between you and Max and we'll be well on our way home, hopefully with the deal intact," Naesco told her and Tess nodded, she couldn't wait to get Max into the sack and finally get what's rightfully hers, Max's child.

"Hm," Liz moaned as she shifted her head from where it was resting on Max's chest, she had her eyes closed as she basked in the sunlight that was slowly dimming, Max smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, stroking her silky dark locks, he sighed as he watched as his fingers, idly, make their way through her hair.

He looked up and smiled when he saw Tammy playing on the swings, she looked so happy, she was smiling, she looked over to Max and waved, causing Max to lift his other hand and wave back, he watched as a young boy walked over to Tammy, she stopped the swing and hopped off, standing in front of the boy, Max noticed that she sent him a shy smile and it dropped over him like a ton of bricks, Tammy has now received her first crush.

He smiled as he looked down at Liz, remembering what it was like and wonder if Tammy would ever get together with her first crush like he did, maybe even fall in love with him like he did, he knew that he should be the big over protective brother, wanting to make sure that his sister stayed a virgin for the rest of her life but remember their past, how she died at a young age made him want her to live her life to the full, to live the life she never had in their past.

A pair of soft lips met the side of his neck and he smiled as he looked down at the sleepy woman in his arms.

"Hey you," Max whispered as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hey, what was the serious look for?" Liz asked and Max nodded his head in the same direction where Tammy and the boy were talking.

"Looks like Tammy is receiving her first crush," he told her and she smiled before looking at him.

"I'm impress Max, you don't seem too upset about it," she told him and he laughed.

"Just remember our past, you know, how Tammy was killed at a young age, she never got to live her life Liz, not like us, I mean, we were married in our past, we had each other and got to live our life, she was killed at the age of eight, she never had the chance to fall in love and married, I want her to have it this life, I want her to fall in love and get married and have children so I can play the favourite uncle," he told her and Liz felt her eyes well up with tears and she hugged him.

"Do you have any idea just how much you make me fall in love with you even more?" she asked and Max kissed her neck.

"Just the same as you make me fall in love with you even more each day," he told her, she pulled away and kissed him.

They broke apart when Tammy came running up to them.

"We need to go to the Crashdown, something's happening," Tammy told them, bouncing on her feet.

Max and Liz got up, grabbed their stuff before helping Tammy into the jeep then getting in themselves and driving off to the Crashdown.

Naesco and Tess made their way into the Crashdown; they heard a noise and Naesco lifted his hands as Tess switched on the light only to see that there was no one around.

"What the hell?" Naseco demanded as he looked around, wondering where Liz was when they were a cough at behind them, they turned to see the gang standing behind them.

"Looking for someone?" Liz asked and Tess scowled as she brought up her hand but Tammy was quicker.

"It's over." Tammy told them before bringing up her hands, Tess and Naseco went flying backward and hit the wall with their back, they fell to the ground, dead, before their bodies turned to dust.

Everyone turned to stare at Tammy, shocked at what just happened and what she had done, Max just sighed as he wrapped his arms around Liz, maybe now they could get on with their lives without looking over their shoulders.

Epilogue

Tammy was sitting at the Kitchen table, smiling as she watched her mother bake, she was now 13 years old, Liz and Max had finally gotten married once they had graduated, Liz was now pregnant with their first child, a boy that Tammy knew but didn't tell them as she knew they would want to find out for themselves.

Things had changed after the death of Tess and Naesco, while she still hated herself for killing them, she didn't regret it, she knew that they would have killed Liz again, given the chance and she couldn't risk it, after that, Max and Liz had become more distanced with the gang apart from Alex as he had believed in Max and didn't tell them what to do. Max and Liz felt they couldn't trust the gang after what they had done while Tess and Naesco was around and still find it hard to trust them, they are still friends but they are no longer close like they used to be and Tammy hated it but she knew that one they will become more closer, the time wasn't just now.

"Hello?" a female voice called out and Diane smiled as she turned to see Liz Evans walking into the kitchen with a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Hi sweetie how was Boston?" Diane asked as she kissed Liz's cheek.

Once Max and Liz had graduated, they had been accepted to Harvard and moved to Boston, they still live out there because they loved the snow and the ocean, Tammy visited them whenever she could when she had gotten her new power of teleporting.

"Oh it's great, Max loves it out there though he still complains about the cold sometimes." Liz teased and Diane laughed as Liz turned to Tammy. "Hi adorable." Liz used her childhood nickname for Tammy and Tammy grinned.

"Hey Liz, how's the baby?" she asked as she walked over and Liz grinned as she took Tammy's hand and placed it on one side of her stomach, Tammy felt a bump against her hand and squealed. "It Kicked!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, it started last night, you should have seen Max, jumping all over the place when he felt the first kick, he's even more excited now." She explained and Tammy smiled as she concentrated and sent a message to the baby and felt another kick in answer and smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" a male voice called out and Tammy felt her heart jump as she turned to door and looked into blue eyes, Martin Hanson walked in, his dark hair spiky as he looked at Tammy and shot her a half grin. "Hey Tammy." He greeted and she smiled back.

"Hey Martin." She greeted back and not for the first time, saw a bright future.

The End.

Nope, no sequel is in the work and I don't think there will be but you guys know if there is, you will be the first to know, hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
